The Helping Hand
by Alierana
Summary: What if Merlin, who had been living for 1,300 years, was pulled back into action when, after the deaths of Harry Potter's parents and Voldemort's fall, Morgana manages to split open the gates of Avalon enough to send a message, instructions for freeing her, across. Voldemort, because he isn't quite human at the time, receives the instructions and decides to resurrect her.
1. Before Story Facts

**I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter...**

**here is my complete summary and other stuff...**

* * *

_What if Merlin, who had been living for 1,300 years, was pulled back into action when, after the deaths of Harry Potter's parents and Voldemort's fall, Morgana manages to split open the gates of Avalon enough to send a message, instructions for freeing her, across. Voldemort, because he isn't quite human at the time, receives the instructions and decides to resurrect her._

It will mostly follow the books but some things will have to be altered. The same goes for the Merlin tv series.

Now with Merlin going to Hogwarts with Harry, beginning at book one, things must be easier, right? Not if there are secrets to be kept and house loyalties keeping them from trust.

(this is a warning that this will be updated as I feel like it because I thrive on inspiration)

* * *

**First I want to establish a basic timeline and facts:**

• Camelot rose and fell from 750AD-810AD (this has been moved back a bit so don't kill me, but I wanted Camelot's fall to be a good while before Hogwarts's rise seeing as I couldn't imagine Merlin leaving Arthur, or Gwen)

• Merlin's past is the tv series with no serious alterations and if there is, or has to be one I will mention it. Camelot (Albion) lasted until a few years after Gwen's death, and Merlin left a little after that

• Hogwarts was established in 990AD (which according to what I looked up is correct, but I wanted at least one of the years to be right)

• Merlin started helping the founders about 15 or 20 years before that and at the end he did tell them who he was.

• Salazar wasn't evil or super superior, mostly because of the effect Merlin had on him and became more humble by watching how his house developed, one of his biggest regrets his the chamber of secrets, which Merlin didn't find out about until years later. However he did leave the school out of anger and while him and Merlin came to an agreement he didn't come back.

• When Merlin went to help the founders with the school they hadn't picked a location yet and with the old religion beginning to collapse he had them build it on the Isle of the Blessed so it could only be founded.

• Merlin also used Gilli's ring as a starting point and came up with the idea of wands, he didn't make the first one or anything, so people who had basic magic abilities but couldn't tap into their powers (like Gilli) could use magic. Eventually if evolved and became fairly strong.(During his time at Camelot)

• Morgana did die but she used her strong magic to cross through Avalon on Halloween and connected with Voldemort (after he killed Harry's parents but before the first book) while he was in Albania

• Merlin has gone through Hogwarts about 8 times and taught there when it first opened and three times after. So he's gone through about 12 times.

• When he was a 5th year Nearly headless was a first year so the first time he came back after that Nick went into shock.

• 1938-1944 is when Voldemort when to school there (1942 is when chamber was opened) (as it should be)

• 1991 is when the story starts officially (once again, as it should be, with Harry in 1st year)

* * *

_**I, once again, don't own H.P. because if I did Draco would appear more often and be completely awesome (I don't own Merlin either or Arthur would have lived)**_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be the first real one, I just wanted to get some basic stuff straight**_


	2. Into Action

Merlin had lived 1,300 years, or at least around that many years. It was hard to keep track of the passing time to be honest. Not that he looked even remotely that old. He looked to be around thirty at the moment, appearance had to be kept, but he still had his messy black hair, blue eyes, and infections (if he could say so himself) smile. No one would believe that he was Merlin and that was one reason he never bothered to change his appearance. Besides everyone thought he was dead.

That being said, having lived so long, boredom was something that he was not unaccustomed to. Sometimes he traveled, and that was when he was most likely to loose track of time, but sometimes he went to school, Hogwarts to be exact. He had been a student about 8 times, not that the number mattered, and a teacher 4.

Every once in a while the old religion would pull at him, but it happened very rarely now a days and his interference was usually left up to his discretion. Then again it was because of that when the old religion called it moved him if not out of loyalty then out of curiosity.

The last time the old religion pulled at him it was right before he suggested the Isle of the Blessed for the Hogwarts school grounds. It wasn't his place to offer it and he wouldn't have if the old religion hadn't given its approval.

He would be going back to Hogwarts soon, or at least that was what he had been feeling recently. The old religion certainly hadn't lost his pull, but that might have just been because it had been so long absent. The feeling made him jump out of bed, quite literally, and make a visit to the Crystal Cave. He saw many images, as he always had, but throughout the flashes words were repeating. A prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

The young boy the people had been talking about, Harry something or other, would be the key to what he was supposed to do. If Merlin had to guess the attack on Harry's family was the moment he had been 'marked'. Voldemort had been a problem, but it wasn't something he could interfere in, and now he knew why he couldn't. He wasn't destined to end the fight and couldn't get involved, at least he couldn't until yesterday when the old religion called out to him because Morgana had begun making her way back through the veil and out of Avalon.

Now, 900 years after the building of Hogwarts and five years since Voldemort's fall, he sat at one of the cafes looking rather longingly over at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, but something was telling him to remain seated for just a bit longer. It wasn't the old religion but instinct, though sometimes distinguishing between the two could be difficult, not that it mattered.

A young blonde boy chose then to wonder across his path. He wouldn't have thought much of it but the boy must have seen him from the corner of his eye and chose to approach.

At first the boy didn't say anything, but tilted his head to the side as if examining him. "Are you a pureblood?"

The question was innocent, or was supposed to be, but it angered him that children were asking such things, being taught to ask such things.

"Why?"

The boy stood up straighter now and puffed out his chest dramatically, "Because my father says that purebloods are better because we're not tainted."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He did, in fact, pose as a pureblood, if only because magical paperwork was easier to deal with and his explanations were more easily accepted. He wasn't in the muggle world long enough, or often enough, to set up any identities, and being magic itself was pretty pure. He always put his previous identity as his father and from a whole slew of invented family he drew a woman's name from to be his mother. He had set it up with the founders, it had been their idea and it had come in handy. There was a spell that they had set to make the family tree continue to grow on its own, without his interference being necessary. He only had to update his direct line. It gave him a family name to use. Still, he didn't want to encourage this child's beliefs.

He would have said no, but the Malfoy symbol stopped him. If he lied (about his fake identity) it could come back to haunt him, especially if that lie was to someone who could have it verified. He was stuck and his choices were to tell the truth or to ignore the child. "Yes." He couldn't ignore the kid. There was something about him.

The kid gave him a sharp nod. He looked to be five but was acting as if he was an adult. Prat. Before he could speak again an older man appeared. "Draco, we avoid the riff-raff." It was said with a sigh, as if he had repeated this point one too many times.

Draco, the kid, nodded then raced back to his father, slowing halfway there and settled into a dignified walk. They spoke for a minute before Draco walked back over with his father following him.

"I apologize if my son was bothering you." Merlin realized that this apology wasn't an actual apology, but for show, and was again annoyed by the arrogance.

"Not at all. He seems to be extremely bright." Merlin said with a smile.

That seemed to encourage the older Malfoy to speak again, "My son tells me you're a pureblood," when Merlin nodded in agreement he continued, "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Macarius Ambrosius."

At his name Lucius reached out a hand for Merlin to shake. Merlin shook his hand realizing that he must have recognized the name and deemed him not riff-raff. "Ah, yes. I have heard of the Ambrosius family. I heard that they are," he paused and seemed to try to think of the correct word, "Reclusive."

"Yes, my family does have that reputation." Merlin agreed easily, it was hard to meet people who didn't exist.

Lucius nodded; "Do you have a child yourself?" he seemed much more friendly now that he realized that he was speaking with someone who was both a pureblood and of a good family.

Merlin's first thought was to deny but he would be attending Hogwarts to stay close to the Potter (Harry Potter was his name Merlin remembered) boy. He should be about five too, the same age as Draco. So to keep his cover he answered, "As a matter of fact I do. A boy of five who takes almost completely after me."

"The same age as Draco here then." Lucius said putting a hand on the boy's head. "Maybe you and your wife would like to come to the Christmas ball we will be having in a few months." He seemed to pause as if an idea had struck him, "She is a witch, correct?"

Merlin sighed catching on to Lucius's train of thought, "She was, but my wife passed recently so I don't believe I, or my son, would be up to it," there was no other way to explain why she would never be seen, besides the paperwork was already filed. "Sometime we tutor our children ourselves but in lieu of the loss I will be sending him to Hogwarts when he turns eleven."

Lucius nodded, "With any luck he will end up in Slytherin with Draco here."

"What's his name?" Draco asked curiously, speaking for the first time since his dad had joined them.

Lucius shot Draco a look but Merlin answered anyway. He had made the birth certificate last night, and with magic as strong as his it was already completely legitimate, as was the supposed death of his wife. "Myrddin."

Lucius nodded, "We must be going," he began as he saw his wife exiting Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, "We do hope that we will see you again."

Merlin nodded all the while knowing that it would be one of the last times anyone saw him. His own death would take place within the year and he would become Myrddin, a six year old with no parents.

He has a mansion with a few house elves, and that would be where he would stay until the time when he could go to Hogwarts. He must start preparing soon anyway, as who knows when the real fight would begin.

* * *

**I went straight into the story because you all dealt with the previous chapter, and now some extra info:**

**Okay, so you can kind of see the idea with this first chapter and the notes at the beginning. I welcome any general ideas and/or opinions.**

**Final note is that Draco will probably end up being a good guy because I love him so much, just like Merlin will probably discover Snapes true loyalties.**

**I don't, however, know who will end up discovering who Merlin actually is.**

**I also think there should be way more stories for this crossover**

_**Final thought on this is that I will probably end up reposting a remix of this story, maybe, with Merlin as a girl because I am fond of the idea. However I will try getting into this one first seeing as I don't really know how the remix will go.**_


	3. Old School, New Year

**I love that people like this so far even though I only actually posted one official chapter. I can't promise to be consistent but I can promise a new chapter tomorrow, or that day after at the absolute latest, mostly because it's basically already written and I just have to correct it.**

**Not really much else to say, but to tell you guys that it will be touch and go with the book. Some parts are direct quotes and other parts are different. If I don't say what the Golden Trio is doing assume it's what they were doing during the book.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or anything just let me know.**

* * *

_-six years later-_

If there was one thing that Merlin liked about the wizarding world it was the Bank. Gringotts gave him a level of safety, and a feeling of security, that he had never before experienced. It also helped that the few goblin made items he possessed were still his and had never been passed down. He had also promised to return the items in the case of his death, not like he had anyone to pass them on to anyway.

They also knew that there had only ever been one Ambrosius. Most people or creatures of magic could guess who he was after having been in his presence. The Goblin's expressed their loyalty to him and lied, as needed, to support his stories.

It was as he approached Gringotts he stopped to take the time to read the words on the second door:

_"Enter, stranger, but take head_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

That was when he heard Hagrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts, speaking behind him, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

He hadn't seemed to see Merlin, talking instead to a boy about the age he was appearing to be, eleven.

"Yes, you would be." Merlin agreed aloud.

Two heads turned to face him. Ah, the boy was Potter. "'Ello. Who are yeh?" Hargid asked rather nicely.

"Oh," Merlin jumped a bit, as if realizing that they didn't know each other, "Sorry, my name is Myrddin Ambrosius."

Hagrid seemed to blink in shock at the name and put a hand on Harry's back, and the boy looked up at Hagrid a bit worried. Then, when Hagrid didn't move to speak, Harry decided to introduce himself, "I'm Harry Potter."

Merlin laughed, "Oh I know. Well, I have business to take care of, as I assume you do as well. Maybe I'll run into you at school." And then Merlin turned and headed to one of the Goblins, who quickly bowed, then led him to his vault.

Then, after Merlin had been gone for a while, they came back to their senses and approached a counter to speak to one of the Goblins themselves. Harry wanted to ask about the boy but decided to wait until they were alone again.

Merlin collected some money (mostly Gallons but a few Sickles and Knuts too), a few rare items, and the old Sidhes staff he transformed into a wand. After he had everything he needed from his vault he picked up the rest of the items on the list, he waited for the Potter and Malfoy boys to leave before he went into Madam Malkins, and then he headed back to his house until it was time to catch the Hogwarts express.

When it came time, not so long after waiting years mind you but it still felt like longer than it was, he was excited.

Merlin didn't need to be led to platform 9 ¾ because he'd been there many a time before, but even if he hadn't the wall leading to the train was drenched in magic. He was alone and took comfort in being able to work in peace. His record said he was being taken care of by his father's sister, who didn't exist (he just stuck with calling her a recluse when asked), so he was alone aside from the elves (who knew his secret along with every other magical creature).

As the wall finally came into view he saw a group of people in front of it, the Weasleys, so he decided to wait. Harry was with them too and once they had all crossed over Merlin followed. He didn't waste time talking and instead invisibly boarded the train.

A while after he sat down his door opened and two of the Weasleys, the twins, came in. "Another first year huh?" one asked sitting down.

The other didn't give him a chance to speak and instead spoke himself, "Of course he's a first year."

"Wonder where Lee is?" the first asked again.

"Give him, and his tarantula, time." The second answered.

"A tarantula?" Merlin asked, partly because he was sure they had said this to get a rise out of him, and partly because they seemed fairly interesting.

"Are you scared," the first asked.

"Or interested?" the second finished.

Merlin shrugged, "That would depend on what you're going to do with it."

"I like the way he thinks." The first said with a smile.

"By the way," the second said with an interesting smile, "He's Fred and I'm George."

"Fred, George," Merlin said nodding to each of them, "I'm Myrddin, and yes, a first year."

It was then that another boy came barreling the hall and toward the compartment where the three were speaking.

George saw him right after Merlin did and called out, "Hey Lee, what's up?"

"Your brother's been in a bit of a fight," Lee said with amusement rather than worry, so Merlin took that as a good sign, then, "Follow me."

"Ickle Ronniekins," George laughed as he followed.

They got to the compartment just in time to hear a girl, probably a first year, telling them that they should put their robes on, and Merlin was surprised they hadn't already because everyone else seemed to be in them.

"Heard you were in a fight." Fred said sauntering up to the group first, followed by George, Lee, and then himself.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron said scowling at all of them.

The twins laughed and Ron's face twisted a bit more. Harry was looking past them though, and at Merlin at the moment. It seemed that he couldn't decide what to say and that made Merlin wonder what Hagrid had said.

"Course, who did your rat fight with?" Fred asked as George laughed behind him.

"Draco Malfoy." Ron sneared.

The conversation seemed to be approaching its end. The girl had already walked away, and that was when Harry chose to speak, still watching Merlin. "I saw you at Gringotts, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to speak to you again." Merlin said politely.

"Hagrid said you were from a family like Draco's." Harry said and Merlin admired that he was straight to the point.

"Well not quite," Merlin said with a quiet laugh, "We're more reclusive than exclusive."

Merlin said it like a joke, but it was a joke that attracted the attention of the others gathered around them.

"Why, what family are you from?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My full name is Myrddian Ambrosius." Merlin said with a small sigh.

"Don't they tutor their kids amongst themselves?" Lee Jordan asked looking at him strangely.

"Usually, but my mom and dad both died when I was around five so my aunt decided to send me to Hogwarts. Besides it's not unheard of." Merlin answered with ease.

When no one spoke immediately after Ron decided to kick the group out, "Now get so we can change."

With a laugh the group of them left Ron and Harry in the compartment and a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

When the train came to a stop Fred, George, and Lee left Merlin and he wondered over to the group of first years. He heard Hagrid calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he was an easy person to follow, and though he wasn't paying attention to who was around him when Hagrid said Harry's name Merlin realized he was standing right next to the boy.

Hagrid was leading the group of them down the hill and to the boats. Having been a first year before he was, of course, used to the ride but it was still interesting to watch. Merlin heard Hagrid giving instructions, things like four to a boat and hurry and heads down. Merlin listened to the awe of the other students as the castle came into view.

He was ready to start a new year at an old school.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer (i'm pretty sure anyway, no promises).**

**I'm mostly writing this because there needs to be more and so as long as I'm inspired I'll continue**


	4. Sorted

**Here is the new chapter and I am proud to say that this is the longest chapter yet. I like following the books so I'll probably continue to do so. It gives me a structure and reminds me to write since I'm rereading the series. The big changes that I will be making will probably start with the end of the fourth book, but I want to ease into the changes...anyway I don't own the characters or H.P. or Merlin...**

**Hope you guys like this new chapter...**

* * *

They sat patiently as the boats carried them across the water and when they reached land again they headed up the stairway and stopped in front of a large wooden door.

Merlin was still paying more attention to the people around him than where they were going. The trip to the castle had become boring over the years but people watching had not. Hagrid presented the boy, Neville, with his lost toad, Trevor, then nocked three times on the intimidating door.

Merlin looked at all of the first years surrounding him and took notice of the wide variety of expressions, though most were some kind of anxious or scared some were in awe, very few seemed calm. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door swung open and revealed a witch he had heard about (and seen in a few of his visions while looking through the Crystal of Neahtid).

Hagrid gestured to the first years while facing her and said, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," as a kind of introduction.

She nodded, looking down at the students, but she spoke to Hagrid, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She led them through the open door then and the other students looked around, amazed by the size of the building, but Merlin just watched Harry and a few of the other students, to see how they took everything in. He had been through this one too many times to feel true awe about it, but he did fake it just enough not to be suspicious to anyone watching.

Harry and Draco were almost complete opposites, because while Harry was looking around in pure amazement Draco was attempting to look completely bored. Hermione seemed to be studying the place and Ron seemed worried, which made Merlin wonder what the poor kid had been told by his brothers.

She led them past another set of great doors and inside he could hear the other, older, students. There were so many voices but what really amazed him was how strong the magic was because of so many wizards gathered together. He had forgotten how strong it could be; his blood was alive with it.

McGonagall led them to a small, empty, chamber to the side, and then started her speech. Merlin didn't listen, not really. She gave instructions that he'd already heard so he just watched Harry absorb the information, watched Draco sneer at the idea of people not knowing, watched Hermione absorb the information happily, watched Ron worry about what would happen, and so instead of listening he just watched and took note of the people in the room. When she began to speak of the Houses people listened a little closer but she didn't say enough to satisfy any of their curiosities.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She finished looking over the students and zoning in on their flaws. Then she finished, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Then she left, and all hell broke loose. Well, not immediately.

It started with Harry who stood next to him. He turned toward Ron and asked, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

Merlin had thought it was common knowledge, to wizarding families at least, so he was surprised when Ron responded with, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Part of him wanted to correct Ron's misinformation, but it was more amusing to watch the horror cross Harry's face, and the faces of a few others near them. Everyone was now alight with conversation and it was getting progressively louder. The most interesting person to listen to was Hermione, who was spewing a load of facts and information about everything she had learned.

He stood a little straighter when he felt the magic of the ghosts approaching but didn't give the others any warning, so he wasn't shocked when he heard gasps and people began jumping in surprise.

Instead of even pretending to panic he just listened to the ghosts discuss Peeves, which he could understand. The Bloody Baron was the only one who could control Peeves, well Peeves also listened to him time and again.

Their conversation stopped when they noticed the grouping of new students. The Fat Friar was the only of the group to speak, but it was mostly because most of the other ghosts were staring at either him or Harry, though they were being fairly discreet about it. The Friar was always too kind, and too Hufflepuff, to openly gape at him and make him uncomfortable, so he was the only one amongst the ghosts to speak with the students.

"Move along now," McGonagall said sharply, sneaking up on the group, and even Merlin was surprised because he had been so focused on the ghosts he hadn't heard her reenter, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," and then as the ghosts began to file through the door she turned her attention back to the students and began giving commands, "Now form a line and follow me."

They all scrambled into action then, lining up as they were supposed to. Merlin ended up in front of Harry, who was in front of Ron, and behind the boy, Neville. They all then followed Professor McGonagall through the double doors and into the Great Hall.

It was as crowded as Merlin remembered in, and he was in such awe of his own he did not take time to note the surprise of the others. The Great Hall was grand. It was lit by thousands of candles and it looked like the night sky was above them. This place, more than any other, reminded him of Camelot and all that he had lost there.

In front of him Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

Merlin had a privet smile about that because while most of the facts in that book were correct there was a lot of information missing. He had a complete copy, as it was before he convinced the founders some things (like himself) should be edited out, in a small bag in is room that was enchanted to be bigger on the inside than what should have been possible. That little bag was where he kept all of his books, some almost as old as he and a few older. The older ones were about his time in Camelot and had been written by him or one of the few druids that had been in his close circle. None had been distruputed and he had convinced Gwen to change some facts around in their official books. Later, after Camelot's collapse, he had gone back and swapped out those books close to the truth with the books that would help create today's myths about him.

The things in his possession were suspicious though, for a student to have, and that was why he kept them well hidden. Most wizards, even the more powerful ones, would have trouble even realizing there was anything hidden in this things.

His possessions had been another important reason the founders had thought creating him a family line would be helpful, if not necessary. He hadn't thought about it then, but a lot of what he had acquired throughout the years would be hard to explain if he didn't have a solid wizard background. If his 'family line' didn't have enough theoretical connections in the wizarding world some might consider him to be a thief. That was why he made regular deals (by owl) with a lot of the different shops and businesses.

Merlin glanced up at Professor McGonagall in time to see her place a stood in front of the first years, and on the stool sat the old hat. Merlin had grown to like their conversations, being that they were reminiscent of speaking with Kilgharrah. It was only sad that they never spoke every often.

The room fell into complete silence, waiting. The first years were completely silent too even though they weren't sure why yet, or most of them weren't. Then the hat's mouth opened wide and it began to sing,

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter had than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As soon as the song ended the Great Hall exploded into applause. It seemed to love the attention, going so far as to bow to each house, before it finally sat still once again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Merlin heard Ron angrily whisper to Harry, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

That thought made Merlin want to laugh, partially because Ron's parent's hadn't thought to correct the misunderstanding and partially because when they were trying to come up with a sorting method Godric had once suggested fighting a beast of some sort. If Helga hadn't stopped him for the sake of the poor creatures that might have been harmed during the sorting he could have had his way. Salazar, while not enthusiastic, had thought the idea to be passable and Rowena had thought it to be a good test of intelligence as long as the creature had a weakness that could be found in a book that a first year would have access to. Merlin thought Ron should be thanking Helga if he had been that worried about the test.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward then holding a long role of parchment, which Merlin knew to have the name of every first year student on it.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said briskly, and then started the role call, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails and a nervous smile stumbled out of line and to the stood. As soon as she sat McGonagall dropped the hat, that fell over her eyes, and after a minute it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly and everyone else clapped half-heartedly, as it had almost always been.

"Ambrosius, Myrddian!"

Merlin ducked his head and walked up to the stool and sat down. He disliked being one of the first to go, but in the end it didn't make much of a difference.

"Ah, Emrys." The hat whispered into his head, "It's been a while since I've seen you here."

"It has," Merlin agreed, "I must say that I missed speaking to you as well."

The hat chuckled, "I remember the first time you posed as a student. I'd really been shocked then, because why should you, who helped instruct the founders, need instructing yourself."

"I believe I told you I was bored," Merlin responded.

"So you did, and you also told me your name was Merlin not Emrys."

"So I did." Merlin agreed.

"I believe you are here out of more than just boredom now though." The hat prompted.

"I am. Destiny has a way of moving me." Merlin agreed.

"Now which house will you pick this time? I have told you that even though I am old I was created using new magic, so I have no right to place you, who holds magic older than mine."

Merlin was tempted to nod but instead just mumbled his agreement, "I am to help Harry Potter. What I have seen in the Crystal of Neahtid and in the Crystal Cave leads me to believe that he will be in Gryffindor."

When he said no more the hat prompted, "But you are not leaning toward Gryffindor. I may not be able to place you, but as long as I am on your head I can hear your thoughts."

"But Harry will end up having people he can rely upon in his house. Slytherin will be the house of questionable loyalties and one of the two houses I feel connected to."

"Yes," the hat agreed, "You and Salazar did always have a unique friendship and you've always been a bit on the sneaky/cunning side of things. I assume that Hufflepuff is the other, for your loyalty is well known."

"Yes," Merlin agreed.

"Then it seems that you have decided," and when Merlin offered no objections the hat called out loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

His table, the Slytherin table, cheered and he took a seat and listened to the rest of the first years getting sorted.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurts, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list continued. Merlin watched each student go up and get a house. Some of them were sorted before the hat could completely settle onto their heads and others sat there as he had, but he was sure that he had sat there the longest.

"Granger, Hermione!"

That name got his attention. If his visions were to be trusted, and he wasn't always sure that they should be, she would end up playing an important role in this battle. Merlin watched as the hat was placed on her head. It would be between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor if Merlin had to guess.

A few seconds after Merlin came to that conclusion the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next name that caught his attention was Neville Longbottom, who, to his surprise, was sorted into Gryffindor and it gave Merlin a feeling that left him aching to check his crystal to see why the boys name should mean something to him.

Merlin caught Malfoy's name just then and it was to no surprise that he was also sorted into Slytherin. Merlin also had a feeling about him. Draco reminded him so much of Arthur (a prat with a prattier dad) that he thought maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance to change.

Draco seemed to strut over to the table, and then took a seat next to two boys who had been sorted previously, Crabbe and Goyle, looking positively pleased.

A few more names were listed off, and then it was Potter's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

Merlin watched him move forward at the sound of his name, and he also heard the whispers coming from every table. No one seemed to be able to hold in their excitement. As the hat dropped on to Harry's head the whispers decreased but didn't stop. It took a minute and that made Merlin wonder between which two houses was he torn, but then the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall erupted into noise. The Gryffindor table seemed unable to control themselves. The prefect was at Harry's heals and the Weasley twins he had been aquainted with earlier were yelling out in joy, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Merlin flinched in sympathy for the boy at both the noise and the fact that Nearly Headless Nick had attempted to pat his back in his excitement.

Soon the Great Hall's noise level fell back to normal and the sorting continued until there were only three students left.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then the sorting was over and Merlin watched as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll took the Sorting Hat away.

* * *

**The names of the people sorted (and the song) was taken directly from the book and I like keeping important moments so it's easy to tell when everything is happening :)**

**I would also love it if you could review. How am I doing so far?**


	5. After Dinner

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Merlin.**

**Okay, I'm trying to find a good speed because I hate stories that go so fast the plot leaves much to be desired but I also don't want to go so slow as to bore everyone. I just want to make sure that everything makes sense. I also want to follow the books as much as possible until things start really changing.**

**My main issue is to make sure the characters develop in a believable way. Draco in particular. I want his personality to be shown enough in the beginning then slowly built upon. I also figured the best time to change him would be in the beginning when he was more a spoiled brat then evil.**

**Now that you know what I'm thinking here you go.**

* * *

It was only after everyone was sorted and the Sorting Hat had been removed that Merlin realized exactly how hungry he was and became thankful that most headmasters waited to speak until the students had finished eating. Being so hungry and so immersed in his thoughts he only caught the tail end of Dumbledore's speech, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The dishes then filled themselves up and Merlin dug in. He wasn't paying attention to much of anything then, figuring he could eat in peace, so when Draco began speaking he didn't immediately realize he was being spoken to.

"… your name was Ambrosius?"

"Yes." Merlin answered after swallowing.

Draco nodded, "My father mentioned the name. He did say that one of you would be coming to Hogwarts. It seems that when I was younger we met your father."

Merlin nodded. "I did hear of that. I was five at the time I believe."

Draco smirked, "Father said that you and he would be welcome at our Christmas party. Your father once turned down his personal invitation."

Merlin hated still hated the arrogance in his voice, and that was only made worse by the fact it hadn't seemed to improve over the years. "He did, but I am sorry to say that he has passed since then."

That seemed to make Draco pause a bit, but before he could say anything the Bloody Baron had made his way over to the table. The older students were already whispering warnings about the ghost, but as he approached their words sped up, and then halted the moment they thought he could hear them. Merlin almost wanted to smile because he was sure the Baron had heard them despite their efforts.

The Baron moved in between Draco and Merlin and leaned through the student between causing that student who had been sitting there (Goyle) to scramble out of the seat, and he moved to the other side of Crabbe.

"I should hope you all aren't hopeless. I would expect that we win the cup again this year." This seemed to be a threat more than a hope.

Merlin saw, out of the corner of his eye, a group at the Gryffindor table looking wide eyed at the Bloody Baron and assumed that they too were frightened of him, but most students are so it wasn't that surprising.

The group watching them was made up of Ron, Neville, Seamus, Harry, and a few others that he didn't have time to identify because Draco had begun speaking again.

"If your parents are dead whom are you staying with?"

The question had been asked so bluntly that Merlin was left wondering if he had ever learned tact as a child. The Bloody Baron looked at him curiously; probably wondering what his excuse would be this time. "My father's sister, an Aunt, moved into the house with me since she hadn't been married, but recently she's been traveling more." Merlin explained.

The Bloody Baron seemed to smirk, knowing exactly how untrue this who charade was, especially since he had been alive during the time of the founders and been there when the concept of his soon-to-be family tree had been come up with.

"Then come alone," Draco sighed, "Only the best families will be there."

The comment made Merlin twitch. Every time he had come to Slytherin the prejudice inside the house had gotten worse. The Bloody Baron knew his feelings, so he might have had some intrest in listening to the conversation, but he also knew Merlin wouldn't start anything on the first day so after a minute the Bloody Baron left them. Goyle didn't reclaim his seat.

Merlin was also annoyed that at the mention of an invite to a Malfoy party because he had gone from being an unknown new Slytherin house member to popular by default. He was now pulled into the conversation with the older kids along with Draco.

"…Dumbledore's crazy but don't let it bother you," the fourth year was saying, probably happy to be of use. He was the oldest student nearest to them and had said his name was Tobi something-or-other, and he was still talking, "Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration and Professor Quirrell is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts…" Merlin was only half paying attention as he went over what Professors were hard and which were easy because you could hardly flunk a subject you had learned eight times, "…Professor Binns, the ghost, is ridiculously boring…" he continued going into the story behind Binns, but Merlin's attention wasn't caught until he said, "And the potion's Professor Snape is the head of the Slytherin house. You'll notice he isn't as strict with us in class but don't push him, and don't mention Defense Against the Dark Arts in his class. He's been trying to get that job for ages."

The kid was probably ready to continue talking, and probably had enough material to last all night, but he was stopped when Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Merlin watched as Dumbledore's eyes moved in the direction of the Weasley twins that he had met on the bus, Fred and George, and wondered if they would want any contact with him now that he was in Slytherin. He also wondered how often they went in to the forbidden forest because he would be there too from time to time and would hate to get caught, even by them.

Dumbledore continued then, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

Merlin wanted to laugh, because no one had ever really abided by that, or if they did they were of a minority. Some things at Hogwarts would never change even if other things changed by the year.

"Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

At that Merlin let a fond smile find its way on to his face. He loved Quidditch, and he'd played it a few times during his years at school. He was okay but not the best player in he world, not that it mattered anyway. He believed that he would be too busy this time around to play anyway.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore finished.

Only a few kids laughed at the statement, not seeming to realize that he was being serious until they noticed no one else found the command amusing. Harry was one of the people who had laughed but the humor left his face as the others around him corrected his misinterpretation. No one from the Slytherin table laughed.

"I wonder what that's about?" A dark haired girl sitting across from them asked under her breath, she was probably a fourth year too.

"I don't know," the previously helpful fourth year said shaking his head in confusion, "He usually gives a reason for restricted areas."

Malfoy shrugged, "My father says he's half-mad anyway."

Merlin didn't know what exactly Draco's father had said about Dumbledore, but personally Merlin liked the man. He had kept track of Dumbledore for a while, as it was rare anyone caught his eye. Dumbledore had also been teaching transformation one of the times he had came to Hogwarts. Merlin was a sixth year when Dumbledore had arrived. Still, empathy could be the reason he liked Dumbledore more recently, being a half-mad old man himself, if what the elder Malfoy said was true. Merlin was usually a good judge of character though, and so he wouldn't let a bigoted opinion influence him too much.

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore was saying excitedly as the other teachers positive expressions fell before being replaced with stiff, fake, smiles.

Others, both around him and at other tables, noticed this too. Every older student, at the Slytherin table at least, seemed to let out a silent groan in annoyance. If he noticed Dumbledore paid it no heed. He gave his wand a twitch so that golden words were hanging in front of them; lyrics. Of all the things that Merlin missed about this school the school song was not among them.

It had been a mixture of Godric, Helga, and Rowena after Salazar had left. They had wanted to leave something at the school that was them, all of them. Helga had suggested a song; Rowena had decided the content, and Godric made the words.

Dumbledore said to pick a tune and then the noise began.

_"__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Merlin had spoke the words, and some of those around him mumbled while others sang the words at various volumes. Draco was one of the only ones who refused to move his mouth at all. It was because of all these discrepancies that everyone finished at different times. Soon, and to no surprise, everyone had finished the song, all except the Weasley twins who were singing in a funeral march.

Dumbledore seemed to love the enthusiasm and moved his wand as if he was their conductor, and when they finished he clapped the loudest.

Merlin had thought that he would like Dumbledore and this just proved it. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

It was a flurry of movements then. The first years were told to follow the prefects, a fifth year, Ivan Flints lead them to their common rooms.

Merlin followed next to Draco as they were led into the dungeon and showed a stonewall that moved to the side to reveal a door. "Belladonna," Ivan said causing the door to swing open, and then he turned to face the first years, "And don't be forgetting the password. If you can't get in that's your own problem."

That was how they ended up in the Slytherin common room.

Of all of the house's Slytherin's common room was always the best maintained. The furniture, drapes, and rugs were replaced the moment they began showing signs of ware. Still, even if the furniture changed the color scheme didn't. The finest silk was used for the drapes, as it was used for the curtains in the dorm rooms, and small silver items accented the deep green.

Ivan pointed the girls to the door to the right of them and led the boys through the left. When they arrived at their rooms the trunks were already on their beds, not that Merlin hadn't expected it, but he couldn't go through anything right now because he would probably be watched and he was tired. He was glad he had chosen Slytherin for many reasons, but at the moment the only reason he could think of was how comfortable the beds were.

Draco took the bed across from Merlin and Vincent Crabbe took the bed to the right of Draco and Gregory Goyle took the bed to the left of Draco and Blaise Zabini was to the left of Merlin.

Merlin pulled out a few basic items then moved his trunk to the end of his bed. Draco did the same and because he did so the other three in the room did the same.

Then, while they were getting ready for bed Draco asked, "What type of animal did you bring?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all mentioned their owls, not forgetting to inform Draco of the species and color. "I would'a got a green one if I could," Crabbe was saying, "'Cause I knew I was gunna be in Slytherin, but it would'a looked ridiculous so I got a silver one."

Draco nodded but didn't seem to care much, "A green owl would have been better than a rat like that blood-traitor Weasley."

His posse laughed at the bad joke that he had made but Merlin just turned away. He would not be a part of it because while he may not be able to stop this behavior he wouldn't encourage it.

"Father bought me an Eagle Owl last year." Draco said sounding extremely smug, "Because he wanted it to have loyalty to me before I arrived. His name is Nemesia." He stopped speaking then turned to Merlin, "What about you?"

Merlin looked up at him and hesitated to answer. He had a rather unusual pet. Still, not answering would be suspicious, "A Merlin, she's a strong bird."

He actually had two; a tawny owl that delivered official, family, messages and his Merlin that went on more personal errands. His Merlin was old but didn't age as a normal thing, bird or otherwise should. He had gotten her around the time of the founders and had found a blood spell that linked his life the Merlins. It was a spell that made it so if he died the bird would continue to age normally, but if she died nothing would happen. All it required was the continuous sapping of just a bit of magic, not even enough to really notice.

"How long have you had it?" Draco asked.

Merlin clenched his teeth. Draco's arrogance was noticeable even in this context. He couldn't see people without magic as people so Merlin didn't know why he had expected Draco to treat animals with respect. This wasn't how he wanted to address Draco's issues though so he relaxed and answered, "I've had her for a few years now. My Aunt gave her to me. Her name is Adora."

Draco nodded and by then they were all crawling into their respective beds. The lights were shut off and then Merlin turned over and allowed his eyes to drop. This day had been more exhausting than any he had in recent years.

* * *

**Once again sorry if you were expecting me to be further along, but I really don't want to go to fast, and I want to make sure to set everything up. Love you all, and hope you love this enough to comment.**


	6. Judgmental

**Okay, so a new chapter. I'm actually surprised I've been posting so fast but I'm just so into this story right now! **

**I'd also like to thank Stephanied473, xxMutantAndProudxx, Aerist, Gabriella Jane London, and the two guests for commenting. I'd also like to thank the people who have added this as a favorite or added an Alert for it.**

**Anyway, I'm actually surprised I'm posting so fast but it's mostly because I'm so into this story. In fact I pretty much have the next two chapters written (Not quite done though) so I don't think it should be too long between posts.**

* * *

Merlin wasn't surprised that while this year was similar to the many other years he had been through it was also different.

He was the first in the room to wake up and since it was too early in the morning to head downstairs for breakfast, and too early in the year to be seen wondering around, especially as a first year, he decided to just sit on the bench in front of the window. The greenish glow that usually came through during the day was absent because it was still not light outside, but the water from the Black Lake (or officially the Great Lake) wasn't completely dark so Merlin could still see some colors and movements.

The common room would be dark now too instead of lit with the greenish glow.

"You seriously up already?" He heard Draco groan behind him as he sat up in his bed.

Merlin turned around and faced Draco, who was obviously still tired, and smiled. Draco's hair wasn't neatly brushed as it had been yesterday, but was instead going in all directions. "Yeah," Merlin answered rubbing the back of his head, "I'm used to getting up pretty early."

Draco made some noise that sounded like the beginnings of a laugh and then pulled himself out of bed and started getting ready. "Well, then lets head down early."

Merlin nodded then turned back to face the window, and maybe look for the giant squid or some Merpeople, while Draco was getting ready. When he was ready he shot a glace at Merlin, to see if Merlin had noticed that he was ready, and when Merlin looked back at him Draco turned and headed out the door. Merlin followed after shooting one glance back at the three other boys sleeping in the room.

Merlin and Draco walked next to each other following the path they had taken to the dorms before. Merlin shot a sideways glance at Draco now and again, surprised that he had remembered the way and didn't once falter in his steps.

After he was sure Draco knew where he was going Merlin let his eyes wonder over the paintings. He loved the things that magic could do; immortalize someone on a canvas that captured not only their looks but also their personality. Some of the people in the paintings shot him knowing glances but none said anything. The paintings and ghosts had come to a sort of agreement about him; they had decided not to tell anyone about the bored immortal.

Peeves also said nothing about him but sometimes said rhymes about him while he was near, not that anyone had ever figured anything out.

They reached the door of the Great Hall soon enough and there were students scattered about at each table but it wasn't even comparable to the day before.

Draco didn't pay it any mind though and sat down to eat. Merlin followed his lead and sat down as well but over the years he had discovered he didn't eat quite as much as the average person. He took small bites and ate in silence since Draco still seemed a bit tired for conversation.

It didn't take long for what peace there was to be broken. Slowly more students began to wonder in, and by the time they were finished eating, the Great Hall was full and the owls had begun to arrive. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had also arrived and were making their way over to where he and Draco sat.

While they began to complain about being left in the room Merlin spotted Adora over head. She landed softly in front of him catching the attention of those around them. Merlin slid the letter she brought into his sleeve but they hadn't noticed because Adora was also carrying the Daily Prophet. He had a subscription, well his family did, that went back to its creation so Adora was allowed to pick up a paper whenever he liked. She usually did every day, but on months where he was traveling he usually limited her pick-ups to once a week.

Draco looked at the paper, "Oh, you get the Daily Prophet delivered to you?"

Merlin fought the smile that almost made its way on to his face. It seemed Draco could be jealous of something as simple as a paper if someone had one and he didn't. "Yes, I get one brought to me. My Aunt is usually out and about but I like to stay informed." He said simply.

Draco took the out Merlin had given him as to not look a fool to anyone, "Yes, papers are such a hassle that I still haven't decided if I want one to be delivered yet. Besides if anything happens father would send me a letter immediately."

Merlin nodded. He was amused by Draco who reminded him so much of Arthur in some ways, though they were so different in others. Sometimes when Arthur had done something foolish he would expect Merlin to cover for him, take the blame if necessary, in order to preserve his image.

The headline on the newspaper was, "GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST" and the content wasn't much help, but a look in the Crystal of Neahtid a few weeks after seeing Potter at Gringotts told him that Voldemort had tried to steel the philosopher's stone. Merlin had decided not to intercede at the time because he saw that the vault would be empty. That led him to believe that Dumbledore had moved it here, but he had no proof and it hardly mattered anyway. If it wasn't here and it was important Voldemort not get it the Old Religion would inform him, and if it was here, well so was he.

Merlin gave Adora a snack as he thought, while everyone seemed to forget about him and fall back into conversation, before she left to go back up to the Hogwarts Owlry. He would have to check the letter at some time when he was free, but it would end up being some business letter that he could have deal with rather quickly. That thought made him make a mental note to hire someone to deal with the finances, so he could have those letters forwarded to them.

When everyone was done they headed off to class, and the week fell into a routine. The first day also being the only day in which Draco didn't have his owl bring him something. Everyday after that he received sweets, usually expensive and/or imported, even though he didn't request the Daily Prophet.

Merlin wasn't surprised by much though, and had in fact expected, the classes to be simple. Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, was very enthusiastic and introduced them to plants and fungi, and their uses. Though Merlin already knew what she had to say he also knew that any sign that he wasn't paying attention could lead to disaster. The same for could be said for Professor Flitwick's class, Charms, though, because while interesting it was a bit boring as well. The school never did get interesting until about the third year, and then it really wasn't because of the classes but because he could do more and it was less suspicious. Having those classes with Ravenclaw really didn't make it better.

Professor Binns was the same as he had always been and when Merlin walked in he was recognized instantly, not that it would change anything in the class. He was happy that it was with Hufflepuff though.

Professor McGonagall was probably his favorite professor because her work ethic reminded him strongly of Gaius. She was strict and though she demonstrated a mastery of transfiguration that left her students in awe, or in as awe as Slytherin students could get, she started them out with something simple. A match into a needle.

Draco snickered quietly to him and told him how he couldn't believe how slow this class would be going, but by the end of the lesson he was eating his words. He could change the shape of the match, but no more. He blushed a little at Merlin when it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, but since Merlin still had hope of showing him the correct path he didn't make fun of him but said that he too thought it would be easier than it was.

Merlin didn't want to stand out so he made sure than his transformation wasn't complete, and was instead just a bit worse than Draco's.

Merlin did wonder how the Ravenclaw students had done, as well as Hermione.

Professor Quirrell's class surprised him. Than man was unexpectedly incompetent. The Ravenclaw students seemed to agree with him since, when he couldn't answer the simplest of their questions, they started asking harder questions. Pretty soon it seemed as if they were quizzing him. Still it seemed that he did know what was in the book, so most of their work was directly out of it.

By the end of the week, Friday, Merlin and Draco were no longer the only first years able to find their way to the Great Hall without getting lost or turned around. They also had double Potions with Gryffindor. Professor Snape was known for favoring his own house but Merlin liked potions, mostly because of how long he lived with Gaius, so he couldn't really see anything going wrong. Draco spoke nonstop about how Snape was friends with his parents so he couldn't imagine him being anything but a good professor. Merlin thought he only said anything to seem important.

Merlin had sent the final letter dealing with the hiring of his new financial advisor the night before and had then promptly forwarded all business letters to her. He hadn't met her but he had a good feeling about her and she seemed to be a sincere woman. Merlin was happy that now he could focus all of his attention on school, Voldemort, Morgana, and making the Slytherin house a bit better.

When they arrived at Snape's classroom and took their seats very few other people were there. Everyone else seemed to file in a few minutes after they had pulled out most of their items. Zabini had seemed rather competent but Merlin wondered if Crabbe and Goyle combined would have enough brains to pass any of the classes. Draco, Merlin admitted, was rather brilliant at times.

Snape began the class by calling role.

He paused at Harrys name, "Ah, yes," he was speaking softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity._"

It was said sarcastically and though Draco and most of his other friends snickered about it Merlin looked away from Snape a bit disgusted. He had seen enough over the years of Voldemort and his followers to know about Snape. He also had an inkling as to why he would hate Harry for seemingly no reason, but that didn't make much of a difference. He was taunting a boy for his loss and as of now seemed no better than Draco.

Snape then proceeded to finish calling role. When he finished he began to explain what he would expect and what would not be tolerated. He annoyed Merlin just enough to make him decide that he would be good enough to surprise him. Merlin would try to get him to understand humility.

When Snape finished speaking the room was quiet until he spoke again, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked confused. In fact he was sure just about everyone was as clueless as he was, with the exception of Hermione whose had shot up.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered slowly.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." Snape answered with a sneer, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Draco and most of the other Slytherins were shaking as they tried to hold in their laughter. Hermione's hand had shot up again, and again Snape ignored it.

Merlin could deal with students acting this ridiculous but a teacher doing it moved him to action before he could really think about what it was he was doing. Harry was about to, again, admit his lack of knowledge when Merlin cut him off. "Some would take it from a stomach of a goat but I'd rather get it from a shelf. Assuming Hogwarts has them around."

The room fell silent. Draco couldn't believe a Slytherin student had interrupted a teacher harassing Potter, as a matter of fact neither could Snape or the other Slytherin students, and the Gryffindor students seemed unable to figure out why he had helped either.

"I do have a supply but it would be unlikely _you_ would be allowed access." Snape answered.

If Merlin knew what was good for him he would've quite while he was ahead but he'd never been good at keeping his mouth shut. "So you'd send out for a goat for me instead?" Merlin answered.

"Ambrosius stay after class," Snape said stiffly, "Potter, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Though Harry again didn't know the answer the Slytherin students weren't as in to it as before, still glancing at Merlin from the corner of their eye. Hermione actually seemed to be the only one not looking at him, because she was again raising her hand.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Hermione?" Harry practically whispered.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful its known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar," here he shot a look at Merlin, "As Mr. Ambrosius pointed out, is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." When no one moved he sneered, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden flurry of movement as people rummaged through their things to pull out a quill and parchment while they still remembered what had been said. "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Someone on the Gryffindor side mumbled at that, "What about Myrddian?"

"Though Mr. Ambrosius spoke out of turn at least his answer was correct. He should do well to remember that I don't tolerate insolence though." He finished with a sharp look at Merlin that he fought not to reply with a smirk.

The lesson seemed to only get worse from there. Snape walked around criticizing everyone at one point or another. Well, except for Draco, who he seemed to like, and Merlin, where he found nothing to criticize, much to his dismay.

Merlin saw, a moment too late, the Gryffindor student, Neville, add porcupine quills and get soaked in his own potion. He fell to the floor in pain; red boils popping up on his face.

By this instance Merlin could determine, almost certainly, that Neville had the worst case of bad luck he had seen in a while. Merlin had checked the Crystal a few days after the Sorting Ceremony, when he remembered, for Neville's past and had been upset by what he'd seen. The boy had certainly not had an easy life with his parents in Saint Mungo's for something they would never recover from, and living with people who thought him incompetent in all things magic. Merlin was broken out of his reflection by Snape who was snarling, "Idiot boy!" as he cleaned up the potion; "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville was whimpering and Snape was doing a wonderful job of ignoring him. If Merlin had disliked Snape's attitude before he didn't know what to call his feelings now. He didn't hate him, he hadn't hated anyone for a long time, but it was stronger than simple dislike now.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape snapped at a random kid, Seamus (a Gryffindor student), he believed. Then he turned on Harry and his friend, Ron (another Weasley), who had been next to Neville. "Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost Gryffindor."

It took Merlin a moment to understand, then another to believe, that Snape had actually managed to blame a complete accident on Harry. The boy looked about to say something, Merlin would have, but his friend stopped him.

When they were dismissed he stayed behind, but didn't say anything. When the door closed Snape looked up at him. "Just because you are in Slytherin does not mean I won't take points from you the next time you mouth off."

"I was wondering why you haven't already."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to anger me? What has Potter done to make you _loyal_ to him?" he was practically snarling by the end.

Merlin leaned back in his chair as Snape leaned forward, "He hasn't done anything and that's sort of the problem."

Snape stood abruptly then causing his chair to slide backwards, "Leave, and don't mouth off again during my class."

Merlin stood and said rather laxly, "Yes, sir." Before exiting the classroom.

The second surprise of the day was finding Draco, alone, waiting for him to be dismissed. He was leaning against the wall next to the door and when Merlin opened it Draco looked up, "So what was that about?"

Merlin shrugged, "What do you mean?"

The door shut and Draco moved into Merlin's path and crossed his arms, "Don't play that with me, why did you defend Potter in there?"

"I don't care who he is he didn't deserve what Professor Snape was doing."

"But he's in Gryffindor." Draco snarled.

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at the argument. At one point he'd been in Gryffindor, "And? Why should that matter?"

"Because it does, because Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along." Draco said trying to press his point.

Merlin shrugged, "I don't think a house makes that much of a difference."

"Then he deserved it because he hangs out with a Blood-traitor and a Mudblood!"

Merlin moved quicker than Draco could catch and had him pinned against the wall, "I've never liked those words. You're judging people for things they have no control over."

That was the crux of it too. He had spent the beginning of his life in fear because he had known that he could be killed for something he had no control over, something he was born with. Merlin couldn't do that to someone else.

"You should understand!" Draco argued as he struggled against Merlin's hold.

"I do, and that's why I don't want to ever hear those words again," Merlin said beginning to loosen his hold and step back, "The question is do _you_ understand or do you just hate certain people because your dad tells you to."

Merlin didn't give him a chance to respond and instead began making his way to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Hurray! I finally wrote a bit from the classes! I also wanted Draco start to notice that not everyone is at stuck up as he is in Slytherin. Okay, so tell me what you guys think.**

**(and by the way this is the new longest chapter)**


	7. Flying

**Okay, so here is the new chapter. I'm changing things slowly but I think I have an idea about how things will change. I love the twins so I want them added a bit more than in the books too. **

**I don't really have anything else to say except thanks to everyone who is bothering to read.**

* * *

Merlin woke up as he always did, before everyone else, and for a moment he just lay there and thought.

Last night, after his confrontation with Malfoy, he had gone to the Forbidden Forest. He had walked around a bit, reacquainted himself with the area, and spoken to a few of the creatures that dwelled inside of it.

The centaurs were glad to see him. Bane and Ronan, who in particular, aren't fond of humans of any kind, muggle or wizard, greeted him warmly. He had once asked why and was told it was because they didn't see him as human, but as the Druids had seen him, the personification of magic itself. Of all the centaurs he liked Firenze the best though. Firenze was the closest to being free of hate.

Merlin had also stumbled upon a few unicorns. Anhora's magic still attempted to protect them but it had been ages and no spell could be maintained forever. It had weakened to the point where Anhora could no longer appear though anyone who dared hurt a unicorn was cursed with bad luck. It was not to level it was when Arthur had killed a unicorn but it offered enough of a deterrent for most people. Still, Merlin could feel Anhora's magic and it warned him of bad things to come even though it couldn't tell him what.

He had even made a short trip to the edge of the Black Lake to speak with some of the Merpeople. Most magical things liked to be informed of his comings and goings. It also helped if they were in the loop so they don't accidentally let information slip. Still he trusts things of magic more than people some times.

When he'd been on his way into the forest he had gone by Hagrid's hut and had seen Harry and Ron inside. He was tempted to go and knock on the door to see what they were up to but based on Hagrid's reaction to meeting him the first time, and the high probability that they would hate him for being in Slytherin, he decided not to risk it and made his trip undeterred.

Merlin had gotten in past curfew but he had always lived by the idea that if you don't get caught it wasn't so bad. Besides coming back too early meant he would run the risk of another confrontation with Draco.

With that thought Merlin got up and dressed. He would probably go down and wait in the common room for a while before heading to breakfast. A voice stopped him as he reached for the door, "So what was that about yesterday?"

Draco had sat up and was now getting out of his bed too. Merlin shrugged, "I told you."

"When did you get back?"

Merlin smiled, "What, are you going to tell on me for being out late?"

Draco snorted, "As if," neither spoke for a minute then Draco turned around, "Wait for me in the common room, I'll be down in a bit."

Merlin nodded before leaving. He was glad that he was right about Draco at least having a chance to change. He'd seen the things that Draco would do, what he would become, if he didn't change. A few lifetimes had taught him how to change things and what things could be changed. Draco did not have Mordred's fate, his future was not set in stone, and Merlin hoped that he could do enough.

While Merlin was waiting for Draco a notice on the bulletin board caught his eye. They would be having flying lessons on Thursday, not so bad, except they were to be with Gryffindor.

He heard Draco entering before he asked, "What are you looking at over there Myrddian?"

Merlin didn't bother to answer immediately because Draco was already coming up behind him, reading over his shoulder. At Draco's chuckle Merlin answered, "Flying lessons."

"With Gryffindor, that's going to be interesting," seeming to remember the last _conversation_ they had about Gryffindor he changed the subject rather quickly, "I don't need flying lessons though, what about you?"

Merlin shrugged, "Not really."

"I still can't believe that first years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms." Draco began and Merlin just nodded, pretending to listen, because lately this was the subject that Draco just couldn't let go of so he continued to harp. When they were around Gryffindor, and Harry in particular, Draco took to telling stories of things that had happened while he had been flying.

They continued the conversation as they headed to the Great Hall and when Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini caught up to them they easily joined into their conversation. It seemed that all three of them had been flying in the past and also thought the lesson's main attraction would be watching the new Gryffindor's fail.

Merlin also caught Zabini echoing one of Draco's earlier complaints, "The Quidditch team should also be open to accepting first years."

Merlin halfway listened to Draco's agreement. Merlin had been looking forward to flying lessons but he couldn't understand their desperate need to get put on the Slytherin team, because first years didn't usually get accepted on to the Quidditch teams because of more experienced players being available. Besides first years usually need time to adjust to life at the school.

The group arrived at the Great Hall a bit later than usually because of the slow pace they had walked at in order to speak. It was because of the late arrival that it was of no surprise that most other students were already there.

They passed the Gryffindor table in time to see Neville opening a package that contained a small glass ball filled with white smoke, a Remembrall.

Neville recognized it too, "It's a Remembrall!" he explained happily, "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" they were close enough to the table now that Merlin saw Neville's face drop, "…you've forgotten something…"

The Remembrall was a scarlet now, signaling that Neville had forgotten something. Neville's face scrunched up in confusion, and Merlin could tell that he was desperately trying to think of what it was he had forgotten.

Malfoy seemed to notice what was going on at the Gryffindor's table as well because as they walked by he snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

Ron and Harry reacted immediately, jumping to their feet, and seemed to want a reason to fight. Professor McGonagall, who Merlin now appreciated more than ever, was there in an instant though.

She asked curtly, "What's going on here?"

Neville looked up at her nervously, but he was the one who answered her, "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Draco, who realized there was only one way out of it, dropped the Remembrall back on to the table scowling, "Just looking."

He turned away and Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini followed reluctantly. Merlin sighed and went to follow them but was stopped by Fred and George as Professor McGonagall walked away.

"Hey buddy." Fred said draping an arm over his shoulder.

"We were disappointed you got put in Slytherin." George continued draping his arm over Merlin's other shoulder.

"But then we heard about that disagreement you had with Snape." Fred said.

"_Professor_ Snape," George corrected sarcastically, "usually doesn't have problems with people from his own house."

"Mostly because he favors them." Fred explained.

"We like you…"

"Even though you're in Slytherin..."

"Though it doesn't seem that they like us much." George finished as he moved his head toward the Slytherin table where Draco and his posse was shooting dirty looks their way.

"So Good-bye." They said both releasing him and waving as they headed back to there seats at their table.

When Merlin sat down at the table none of them said anything though, probably because Draco didn't say anything. -

When three thirty came around they all headed outside for their flying lessons. They had mostly avoided any serious conversation and Draco had yet to mention him being friendly with the twins. In fact all any of them had really talked about all day was the upcoming flying lesson.

The day was clear and only had a light breeze. Merlin thought that they had picked a good day for the lesson because it was such a nice day.

The Slytherin students got there first and it was only after a few minutes that the Gryffindor students arrived, coming down the front steps. Draco had spent the time that they were waiting for their fellow students looking at the school brooms lined up on the ground complaining about how old and useless they were.

Draco was forced to stop though when Madam Hooch arrived a few seconds after the Gryffindors and began barking at them, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," causing the students to hurry into their places, and when everyone was lined up she called from the end of the line, "Stick out your right had over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Everyone shouted "Up!" then at different times and at different volumes.

The students who had been on a broom before were easily spotted. Their brooms shot up and into their hands immediately. What surprised Merlin was that Harry's broom had reacted to his command the first time though he was sure the boy had never been on a broom before.

Most brooms twitched or rolled around. Neville's was one of the few whose broom had not reacted to the command at all, but Merlin was also sure that the boy wasn't trying at all. Eventually everyone had their broom jumping up at their call.

Madam Hooch then began showing the students how to mount their brooms and not fall off the end of it. Draco had gotten done it incorrectly but before Merlin could correct him and spare him the embarrassment Madam Hooch noticed and corrected him. This was to the delight of Harry and Ron.

Merlin knew that Draco shouldn't have been upset at the correction considering Merlin was the only one who wasn't corrected but he was. It was nothing less than Merlin had expected though.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch commanded, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –,"

Merlin watched, horrified, as Neville pushed off too early because he was so jumpy and nervous. Madam Hooch called for him to come back but Merlin doubted that Neville had that kind of control. In fact he was rising so fast, already at twenty feet, that Merlin decided to interfere. His eyes went gold for a moment causing the broom to begin its decent but he should have reacted sooner because Neville was already slipping off the broom.

He fell and Merlin could do nothing to stop it, so while he slowed the boy's decent as much as possible to prevent death he would be injured. He had still hit the ground hard and his face was white. Merlin hoped his fear would have prevented him from noticing anything strange about his fall.

Neville's broom was out of sight by then, having fallen somewhere else entirely, and Madam Hooch was bending over Neville.

She looked panicked as well. He could still hear the surprise in her voice when she muttered, "Broken wrist," it seemed she had expected more injuries, "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class, seeming to regain her composure, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Cone on, dear."

They quickly moved out of earshot and Draco burst into laughter, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The others in his posse laughed, as did a few others who wished to get on Draco's good side. Merlin turned away from him, not finding this funny. The boy had almost, could've, died.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patail, a Gryffindor who Merlin was beginning to respect.

A girl spoke next, Pansy Parkinson, a girl from Slytherin, "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" she sneered, "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Merlin hated the girl, but as long as it was just words he would try to ignore it. He wouldn't be able to change Draco if the boy hated him, and trying to blend in would be hard if his house hated him.

"Look!" Draco shouted, drawing him out of his thoughts, and picking something up off the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Merlin was surprised that Draco had been listening to the conversation at the Gryffindor table.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch the exchange.

Merlin knew part of this was caused by Draco's pride, which had been hurt earlier when he had been corrected, but he was going too far.

Draco smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Draco." Merlin said quietly next to him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Merlin but Harry spoke before either of them could again, "Give it here!"

It seemed Merlin turning on him and Harry yelling at him had pushed Draco past his limit. Draco jumped on to his broom then and pushed off. He paused level with the top of the nearest tree, "Come and get it!"

Harry took the taunt personally but Merlin could see it was directed at him too. It seemed Draco hadn't completely forgiven him for shoving him into a wall.

Harry grabbed his broom and Hermione tried to stop him. He had everyone's attention, and it was because of this that no one noticed when Merlin got on his broom and flew up to meet Draco.

"What are you doing up here? Come to collect Longbottom's Remembrall?" Draco teased.

"I don't like bullies." Merlin said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't see why you need to do this. They've done nothing to you."

"You're pureblood too, why don't you understand?" Draco asked sharply.

Their conversation, argument, was interrupted by Harry who had flown up as well. He looked between the two of them as he turned his broom to face Draco. "Give it here," Harry commanded.

"Oh, yeah?" Draco asked teasingly, but Merlin could see the worry.

He knew that he was out numbered and he probably didn't have as much experience flying as he said he did.

"Draco, just give it back. You're being ridiculous." Merlin sighed, exasperated.

Harry shot toward Draco but he managed to move at the last minute. "You guys, fighting won't solve anything," Merlin tried to reason, "You're both being stupid. Draco."

"Fine," Draco said moving as if he was going to give it back but Merlin caught his intention at the last minute, "Catch it if you can, then!"

Draco threw it the shout, and then lowered himself to the ground. Merlin followed. He hadn't realized it before but this was one of the visions he had seen in the Crystal of Neahtid, so he knew Harry wouldn't be hurt. No one knew what had been said up there though so Merlin was receiving as many dirty looks as Draco was from the Gryffindor students.

Draco wouldn't look at him though, probably angry.

Harry landed soon after them and everyone was cheering. It was cut off by the curt voice of Professor McGonagall, "HARRY POTTER!"

She couldn't seem to compose a sentence though and it didn't help that the many students trying to come to Harry's defense kept cutting her off. She wouldn't hear it though and she led Harry away.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini looked especially pleased with the idea of Harry getting into trouble. Merlin started to walk off but soon noticed he was being followed.

He ignored the person until they grabbed his arm and spun him around.

It was Draco. His posse was back with the others in the class, too far away to hear what was being said.

"What was that about?" Draco asked angrily.

"I've told you. I don't like name-calling and I don't like bullies. You're punishing him because he rejected you – I heard about what happened on the train. Don't you find that a bit childish?" Merlin asked.

"We're better than they are!" Draco insisted.

"Because of who our parents are? Because we were born _pureblood_?" Merlin asked stiffly. "Those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it."

"What does that even mean?" Draco sneered.

"It means you're being a prat." Merlin stated crossing his arms.

"Don't act like you're any better than me." Draco insisted, "Your family is as well-known as mine."

"I'm not better than you, or anyone else for that matter, and that's the point." Merlin argued, "My family may be pureblood but they've never thought themselves better than anyone."

"What do you know?" Draco said finally, turning away from Merlin.

"More than you apparently." Merlin responded before leaving the field and heading back to the castle and to his room.

Dealing with Draco reminded him of dealing with a young Arthur. It was exhausting and seemed pointless most of the time. Merlin still couldn't believe that there were those who were willing to persecute those without magic, or those without magic parents. It wasn't so long ago, not to him anyway, when it was the opposite. When it was the muggles who had gotten it into their heads that they should kill all those with magic.

Those like Uther and Morgana would exist forever it seemed. It also didn't help that he was constantly wondering when the other shoe would drop, when Morgana would be revived.

Merlin sighed. Today was the day when Harry would become a seeker, when he would find someplace he felt completely comfortable. It would be helpful later, provide him with confidence.

It would be dinnertime soon and Merlin didn't feel like going, maybe after dinner he would sneak out to the Forbidden Forest. It always was his favorite place.


	8. Duel Me

**I was told that sometime in the last two chapters I managed to get my timeline messed up, and they were right. But, I'm still running on inspiration so I won't go back and correct it until later.**  
**I hope that you guys like this chapter. I've made some major changes with what is supposed to happen.**

**The longer gap between chapters is because I was helping out with Sober Grad and then I babysat and so I got really busy really quick.**

* * *

Merlin found himself sneaking though the castle, but instead of heading to the Forbidden Forest like he had planned he was headed to the trophy room.

Draco had, apparently, not told anyone of his and Merlin's argument because none of their classmates had thought to watch their words around him. Which was how he had found out that Draco had challenged Harry to a wizard's duel that he had no intention of showing up to.

They had decided on midnight at the trophy room. Then Draco had told Filch that he heard a rumor that students would be meeting in the trophy room at midnight. Merlin couldn't believe that Draco wanted him expelled so bad he would sink this low.

Then again maybe he could. This was the type of thing Merlin himself would have done during his time at Camelot, set someone up for something they didn't do. He had, in fact, done it several times including, but not limited to, the incident with the Witchfinder.

He arrived at the trophy room just in time; beating Filch they're with Mrs. Norris by a couple of minutes.

As he entered he saw Harry already had his wand out and Ron whispered, "He's late, maybe he's chickened out?"

It wasn't just Harry and Ron there like he had thought, but Hermione and Neville too.

"He's not coming. You guys should be leaving." Merlin whispered as he stepped into the light so they could see him.

Their immediate reaction, well Harry and Ron's, was to point their wands at him.

"Why, so he can tell everyone that Harry here chickened out?" Ron sneered.

"Guys." Hermione seemed to be begging to leave.

Harry just looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

At that they heard footsteps then, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Merlin watched as the four stiffened at the voice. He gestured for them to follow, and while Ron hesitated, they all did. As they reached the door, getting further from Filch by the second when they heard him say, "They're in here somewhere," then mutter, "probably hiding."

Harry took the lead then. They were all running and Merlin followed because they didn't trust him enough to follow his lead instead of Harry's but he needed to make sure they didn't get caught.

They slowed, and it seemed as if they were home free, until a door rattled and Peeves came shooting out.

When he saw them he squealed in delight.

Harry tried to reason with him, beg, but nothing worked. Merlin hadn't expected any of that to work on Peeves though, because he got off on chaos.

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves." Harry reasoned.

It might have worked too but Ron took a swipe at Peeves and Merlin wanted to bang his head against a wall, "Get out of the way."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, no less than Merlin had expected, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Merlin saw the four duck under Peeves but he waited a minute before silently gaining Peeves attention. Peeves froze when he saw Merlin. Merlin didn't give him a chance to say anything though, "Don't tell him who it was, don't tell him which way we went." Merlin commanded watching Ron panic from the corner of his eye. For a minute he thought he would have to open a door but Hermione did so for him and he was thankful, "Just annoy him and maybe send him in another direction." Merlin said quickly before following the others into the formerly locked room before they could notice he wasn't there.

They stood next to the door listening then as Filch made he way to Peeves. Merlin could tell they all pretty much thought they were done for.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was asking, "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves sang.

"All right – Please."

Merlin wasn't even worried, not really. Peeves liked causing chaos and he hated Filch. "NOTHING! Ha haaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!"

Filch cursed and Peeves sang again, "Maybe this way, maybe that, maybe they went right." The he was whooshing away leaving Filch cursing, but his voice was getting farther and farther left. Apparently he didn't trust Peeves.

"I think we'll be okay," Harry said, "Get off Neville."

Neville was having a bit of a panic attack though, holding desperately on to Harrys robe. Merlin had realized what room they were in and had been sending soothing waves of magic over the three-headed dog, but the others were just noticing now.

It was looking at them and Harry tried to grab the handle and when he finally got a hold of it and the door opened the four of them fell out. Merlin left more calmly closing the door behind him and then locking it.

Harry went to head upstairs and to the Gryffindor tower, but that was left, and the way Filch had gone, so Merlin tugged him in the opposite direction and they followed. They hardly noticed where they were going, following him blindly hyped up on adrenaline, and so he led them to the kitchens. At the moment there were only one or two house elves running around.

When they were clearly safe Neville leaned over one of the counters looking pale and scared half to death. The others didn't look much better.

Finally Ron spoke, "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" he asked, "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione came back to herself second, "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested, "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

Merlin wanted to laugh. Hermione was great at observing the things around her and it just hadn't occurred to her that others weren't quite as bright as her. "No, not the floor," she said irritably, "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"Oh," Harry said and Merlin could see the gears in his head turning.

It occurred to Merlin then that Harry might know about the Philosopher's stone, or at least have an idea as to what was hidden under the dog. Merlin had just pieced it all together himself.

"Yes, oh. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now we have to figure out how to get back to the common room without getting caught."

Now Ron seemed to be remembering something and he spun around to face Merlin, "What were you doing there, by the way?" he sneered.

Merlin raised his hands, "Trying to help you out."

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

Merlin didn't have to respond because Hermione did for him, "Oh god Ron, if he wanted us caught all he would have had to do is just not show up." She turned to him, "Thank you for that Mryddian."

"But he's in Slytherin!" Ron argued, "And friends with Malfoy!"

Harry just looked at him though, "Maybe," Harry said, "But he did try to help me get back Neville's Remembrall and he tried to help me out in Potions that day too."

The first part had caught Neville's attention and his eyes shot up to Merlin's.

"Besides," Hermione said, "I told you this was a bad idea. It was obviously a trap Malfoy set up."

Merlin nodded, "Heard some people talking about it in the common room a few hours ago. Thought I could help."

Ron regarded him suspiciously but didn't say anything else about it. Neville had finally composed himself enough to speak though, "So how are we going to get back?"

Hermione looked deep in thought but Merlin knew the only way was up the stairs, and pray you don't get caught, but he hadn't gone through all this trouble for nothing, "I've got it covered, just wait here."

They nodded and he made his way over to a house elf that was busying himself cleaning one of the far counters, "Um, could you do me a favor." He asked.

The house elf turned around and caught sight of who had spoken and quickly bowed, "Master Emrys, you haven't been here in a while."

Merlin recognized the house elf then, "How have you been Tadic?"

"Fine, fine," Tadic bowed, happy that Merlin had remembered his name, "Fine Master Emrys."

Tadic was a little over a hundred and had been here the last two times he had come to Hogwarts. The house elves had passed down stories of him through the years though, so they knew who he was. They had loyalty to him, as he was one of the founders.

"I'm glad Tadic. I'm going by Mryddian at the moment though, so I'd prefer if you call me that or…"

"Of course, sorry Master Ambrosius." Tadic corrected, remembering from the last time they had met.

Merlin smiled, "Would you do me a favor and bring them," he gestured to the four students, "to their common room."

"Of course Master Ambrosius." Tadic agreed readily.

Merlin walked back to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. "Tadic here has offered to take you back to your common room by Apparation, but it will be uncomfortable."

When they had all agreed they vanished with Tadic. When they got back to the common room at least one of them, probably Neville, would throw up.

Merlin laughed quietly at the thought then headed back to his room. It was too late to go to the Forbidden Forest now anyway.


	9. Changes Made

**Sorry that this took so long. I'm starting to slow down a bit because I'm back at my house and have to do chores. I'll be back at my other house (my grandparent's house) and they'll be out of town so I will have more time to write pretty soon. **

**Anyway, I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter but I hope you like this fanfiction anyway.**

* * *

While Merlin didn't speak to Draco the next day he did see Draco's surprise at seeing Harry and Ron walking around, and not in trouble.

Merlin also noticed that the four of them had composed themselves. Harry had even shot a grin Merlin's way when he saw him enter the Great Hall. Neville, while composed, looked a bit more nervous than usual, and, if Merlin had to guess, he would think that Neville would probably never go near that door again.

That was how things began to fall back into their normal routine.

By the third day Draco was speaking to Merlin again, though they didn't mention any of their previous arguments. Since Draco hadn't told anyone about their fight it didn't damage his image any either.

That was also when Fred and George had approached him.

Merlin had been minding his own business, leaving the Great Hall a bit early after he finished eating, when the twins stopped him. They had each carelessly thrown an arm over his shoulders saying, "So there's are favorite little Slytherin."

"Fred, George," Merlin acknowledged, "So what are we up to today?"

"We were thinking," said George.

"That maybe it's time to take on an apprentice." Finished Fred.

"Why, are you guys planning something?" Merlin asked, interested, he had been bored as of late.

"Maybe some Dungbombs," Fred admitted.

"Or some Hiccup Sweets," George added.

Merlin smiled, "So you guys are bored too?"

"How'd you know!" they both exclaimed at the same time with a smile.

"If you're going to do Dungbombs you'll be suspected so I'd just give two, or so, to Peeves with a promise not to drop them on you, but if you want the sweets I'd put them on tables in the Great Hall during dinner, at least one person will eat it." Merlin said shrugging.

"Brilliant," George said patting him on the back.

"See, Peeves likes us, so we'll go with the first." Fred explained.

"And we can't get caught," George said, "Cause we didn't actually do anything."

They both laughed then, waving as they walked off, but before they were out of sight Fred spun around to face Merlin, "Just so you know this doesn't count."

"Yup," said George turning to face Merlin as well, "If you really want to be one of us you'll have to prove yourself."

"Lee's first prank was pretty good." Fred reminisced.

"Wonder if you can top it?" George wondered out loud.

Merlin shrugged, "Guess we'll have to wait and see," he responded with a smile.

Both of the twins sent him a smile before they continued on their way.

Merlin sighed then, realizing that he had a class to get to.

At breakfast the next day someone from the Gryffindor house passed him a note that gave a floor and a time period. Merlin assumed that was where, and when, Peeves was going to drop the Dungbombs and made a note to stay away. He was glad it wasn't around anywhere he had a class. It would be hard to explain not showing up if he didn't know about the surprise attack.

Merlin was surprised how calm the year had been so far though. Every once in a while he'd go check the Crystal and have a vision but all of those seemed so far in the future that none of it really mattered at the moment.

He'd seen Voldemort coming back, but it couldn't be prevented, and he'd seen bits of the past as well. He'd begun to understand Snape a bit more, but it didn't make him like him.

Even Draco hadn't been harassing Gryffindor students as much, and he'd been staying away from Harry, so Merlin was beginning to relax.

It wasn't until a few days later that Merlin really appreciated the calm though.

He had seen the broom get dropped off for Harry and knew that it was because he had become seeker. If he had to guess either Dumbledore or McGonagall had sent the broom to him since they were, probably, of the small group of people who knew he would need it.

Harry and Ron had rushed out of the Great Hall, probably to open the package. Merlin had a bad feeling and got up to follow. Draco followed him.

In the Entrance Hall Merlin's fears were proven as reasonable because Ron and Harry had been blocked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini.

"That's a broomstick," Zabini frowned, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed to have those."

Ron couldn't resist it teasing them, "It's not any old broomstick," he teased, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home? Maybe a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron and Harry shared a smile, "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Draco, who was standing next to Merlin, snarled at this because he had a Comet Two Sixty. Still Merlin was proud because Draco had not yet interfered. He had hope that Draco might be changing, at least a little bit.

Zabini sneered, "What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

If Merlin had to guess he would say that Zabini had not only been taking up Draco's position as leader of Crabbe and Goyle but took it upon himself to pick up Draco's slack when it came to harassing people. Still though Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini would back up Draco when he required.

Before the argument could progress farther Professor Flitwick appeared behind Zabini. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

Draco stepped into the conversation then and Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini fell in step behind him. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

"Yes, yes, that's right," Flitwick said, beaming at Harry, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry said and Merlin noticed that he seemed amused by Draco's look of horror and Zabini's poorly concealed rage, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Then Harry and Ron took off up stairs and Professor Flitwick smiled at them before making his way into the Great Hall.

Draco watched them leave with a mixture of confusion and rage on his face. Then he turned to Merlin, "What did he mean, thanks to me?"

Though the question sounded rhetorical Merlin shrugged. They would find out eventually but telling anyone would raise questions of how he knew something that was being kept a secret.

"I'm heading to the library." Merlin said.

Draco looked at him then shrugged before walking in the other direction. Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle followed him.

Merlin had wanted to stop by because he had felt an odd magic coming from one of the side rooms. This place was lousy with strange magic but most of it he recognized from his previous visits.

Following the magic got Merlin thinking of Quirrell. He was drenched in some evil magic. He hadn't noticed it at first but slowly that magic had been getting stronger and smothering Quirrell's own, natural, magic. Merlin wondered if he had stumbled across a cursed item. He would mention it to someone but explaining how he came across any information like that would be difficult, especially since there was no proof.

When Merlin finally reached the door where he felt the strange magic coming. It looked like it was an unused room but Merlin gave a quick glance around to make sure he wasn't spotted. He then opened the door leading to the odd magic slowly, trying not to make a sound, and slipped inside.

Taking a breath Merlin now looked around the room more carefully. He realized where the magic was coming from almost immediately. There was a rather large mirror pushed up against the back wall. It had a gold frame and legs. On the top of the mirror, in the gold frame, there were words carved, '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'._

Merlin knew what it was then. He had rumors of such a mirror being created. He had also learned enough languages in his lifetime to be able to translate the inscription easily_. 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'_ Merlin had not really fancied the idea of a mirror showing someone his or her true desires, but Merlin already knew what his would be.

He slipped out of the room as silently as he had come in and headed to his first class before he was late. He never bothered to look into the mirror or look back at it. Merlin also knew that he wouldn't go back to that room either. Some things could cause more pain then they were meant to after all.

That night, and for a few nights after, when he fell asleep he dreamed of being back in Camelot. He dreamed that he had grown old with his friends. They'd all been alive, old, and with children, as they would have been if he'd looked in the mirror. Still, he accepted that dreaming about it was probably less painful than actually seeing it. He knew that he would be avoiding that mirror, forever if necessary.

* * *

**Okay, so you've probably noticed that I've started to replace Draco with Zabini and it's because neither Crabbe nor Goyle seem competent enough to be in charge of anything or at all cunning, but I do want Draco to be a good guy eventually. The big problem is some things have to happen so if Draco can't do it Zabini needs to.**

**Don't misunderstand though, Draco and Harry (or Ron or Hermione) will probably never be friends. Draco (and the twins probably) will end up helping Merlin with whatever he's doing with the trio mostly do their own thing.**

**The books will probably begin the major changes around the end of the fourth book.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	10. Halloween

**First thing first, I want to apologize for taking so long to post but right now I'm camping (in the mountains) and, if I'm lucy, I find a single spot that gets service every couple of days for a few minutes at a time. I've even put my cell on airplane mode because it's pretty much useless here. That being said if this manages to upload at all I'll be surprised.**

**I've been working on the next two chapters after this when I have time but I don't plan on being able to post them for a little over a week (that's when I get back home).**

**I'll leave the rest of my little notes for at the end, I just wanted to start off by telling everyone I'm NOT abandoning this story but I have been far away from civilization. (My mom's waiting to see if I die from wifi withdrawl). Thanks to everyone who has commented or who is reading. I usually respond to comments but I haven't been able to read them (or see if I have any, I'm just guessing that I do) so I'll do that when I get back. I had to choose between attempting to post or to read them.**

**Anyway here is another chapter, hope you like:**

* * *

Time moved quickly while at Hogwarts and Merlin was surprised to find that was just as true this time around as any other.

He hadn't had much time to check the Crystal of Neahtid for any upcoming disasters since Draco had been trying harder to see where Merlin was coming from.

Merlin had given Draco the short version on why he wouldn't judge people on who they were, mostly referencing the Salem Witch Trial, and told him how magic and muggle had always been at war with each other. Merlin and Draco's arguments hadn't stopped though. Draco still thought he was better than other people, but Merlin was just happy that he was listening.

Most of their arguments had been due to Snape and their potion's class. Merlin still tried to help Harry out when possible, but he hadn't limited himself to Harry. When he could he gave Neville, and other students, help and pointers. That isn't to say he only helped Gryffindor but that he helped the Gryffindor and Slytherin students equally.

When he helped students Snape continuously shot him dirty looks but didn't say anything and never took off any points from Slytherin.

Draco let him do as he wanted without criticizing him, much, but every once in a while Draco would roll his eyes at Merlin dramatically and say that as long as he didn't loose them any points he could care less what he did.

Zabini had seemed to take Draco's role, harassing anyone he felt like from any house he wanted, and Draco spent more time with Merlin, and sometimes the Weasley twins, instead of Crabbe and Goyle.

The only rivalry that Draco wouldn't give up was the one with Harry. Merlin knew it was more that Harry had hurt his pride rather than anything about Harry's past, so Merlin let it go as long as he wasn't cruel.

Still, time moved too quickly and it was Halloween before Merlin had even realized it.

From the moment Merlin had woken up he was on edge. The veil between the world of the living and the dead became thinner on this day and Merlin could feel it. It had been on a Halloween not to long ago when Morgana and managed to slip between worlds, if only for a second.

He'd expected a bad day from the start, but nothing bad happened. In fact the problem soon became that it was so peaceful he had no explanation for the knot in his stomach. If he was 1,000 years younger he might have thought he was over reacting but by now he could distinguish normal paranoia from _knowing_ something was wrong.

By the time the dinner feast rolled around and nothing bad had happened Merlin was on edge.

They were on their way into the Great Hall when Draco spun around to face him. Zabini and the others paused, to see what Draco wanted them to do, but Draco waved them off. When they were out of sight Draco asked, "What's wrong with you? You've been jumpy all day."

Merlin hadn't realized that he'd been so obvious, but he tried to brush it off, "Nothing," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I just have a bad feeling."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you quite being a baby then. I don't want to miss the feast."

Merlin nodded, and after sizing him up, Draco nodded back and headed to the Great Hall for the feast with Merlin following him.

They had barely sat down when Quirrell, whose magic was more nauseating than ever, came running into the Great Hall. His clothes were in disarray and he looked pale and panicky. He had reached Dumbledore with everyone's eyes on him. He was out of breath but managed to gasp out, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Before fainting.

There was a burst of noise before Dumbledore silenced it with a mini-display of fireworks, "Prefects," he commanded, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Ivan took control and began ushering everyone into a line. Draco turned to Merlin, "What did you do?"

Merlin took a moment to looked offended, "Me? Why would you think I did something?"

Draco sized him up, "Trolls are stupid. I doubt one could have found its way into the castle on accident and you've been acting strange all day."

Zabini, who'd only caught the beginning of what Draco was saying, said, "Maybe Peeves thought it'd be a good joke, being Halloween and all. I wouldn't put it past him."

They happened to be going by Harry and Ron when he caught their conversation.

"I've just thought – Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll." Harry said seriously, pressing Ron.

Then they were being pushed past, so he didn't hear what Ron had said but he couldn't imagine them leaving her so when they ducked into Hufflepuff's line Merlin followed. This was probably the bad feeling he'd been getting.

What he hadn't expected was for himself to be followed as well, "What are you doing?" Draco asked from behind him.

Merlin almost jumped. He hadn't been paying attention to what the others were doing but, with Draco's previous suspicions about him letting the Troll inside the castle, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Harry and Ron took off. I think someone might be in trouble." Merlin answered honestly.

"So lets report them." Draco said nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"Just come on," Merlin said beginning to drag Draco along with him, but stopped and hid behind the wall, pulling Draco with him, when he saw Snape going past.

"Lets just tell Snape." Draco said, pointing at the teacher that had just passed.

"But we'll get in trouble as well." Merlin said, already hurrying in the direction of the strong odor he knew must have been coming off the Troll.

Draco was following, but not paying much attention, as he realized that they could get in trouble too.

When they finally reached Harry and Ron a high scream came out of the locked door that he supposed the Troll was in, as well as Hermione.

Harry and Ron were fumbling with the lock and Merlin didn't know how much time she had so he shoved them out of the way as he pulled out his wand and broke the chain.

Ron scowled at him and Draco, "What are you guys doing here?"

Harry cut him off before either he or Draco could answer, "I don't think now's the time Ron."

Ron seemed to reluctantly agree because he turned away from them and threw open the door. Inside the girls bathroom Hermione was curled against the opposite wall and the Troll was advancing.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, but it was Draco who acted first.

"Hey, Pea-brain!" Draco called as he picked up something from the floor and throwing it at the Troll's head.

Ron seemed to pick up on the idea and continued jeering at the Troll, throwing whatever he could find. Harry took the opportunity they had created to get to Hermione and move her into one of the stalls so it wouldn't see her. Merlin just shook his head a bit though because now the Troll roared and turned its attention to the three of them.

Harry was behind it getting ready to charge at the thing, if Merlin had to guess, and Draco and Ron hardly looked ready to fight with the rather large Troll. Merlin took over then, before Harry could attack it he performed a spell, "Locomotor Mortis!"

The Troll's legs locked together and it fell forward slamming into one of the sinks as it collapsed, knocking itself out and spraying water everywhere. The three boys in the room looked at him curiously, and he was then extremely thankful he had chosen to use a spell from later in the year and not a few years ahead or from the old religion, but then Hermione let out a frightened squeak and Harry and Ron rushed to her side. Draco was still looking at Merlin curiously.

No one had much time to say anything though because it was only a few seconds after they began to calm down when the door few open and they looked up to find McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entering the bathroom.

Merlin was so sickened having Quirrell's magic anywhere near his that he barely noticed him sit down on a toilet whimpering, in fact he almost felt sick to his stomach with Quirrell this close. His magic was so black and putrid he wondered how no one else noticed.

Snape bent over the Troll and McGonagall looked at the five of them. "What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Harry a piercing look before training his eyes on Merlin, who he seemed to deiced was probably at fault in some way.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me," she was pulling herself on to her feet, "I went looking for the Troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron's jaw dropped in surprise but he wasn't the only one surprised by trying to get them out of trouble. Draco's eyes had narrowed as he watched Hermione speak. Merlin guessed that Draco had thought they were going to try to pin it on them so he was ready to do the same.

"They all showed up and saved me. I'd be dead now if they hadn't come. Malfoy and Ron got it away from me, Harry protected me, then Mryddian locked its legs so it fell and knocked itself out. They didn't have time to fetch anyone else. It was about to finish me off."

Merlin was the only one who hid his surprise at the new story well, as the others barely managed to conceal their blatant shock.

Snape wasn't letting it go easy though and asked, "And how did two members of my house mange to get involved?"

"When we were leaving we heard Harry and Ron talking about how Hermione took off and we knew that they would need help, and since there was no one around we decided to follow." Merlin answered easily.

Draco looked at him but played along. "Weasley and Potter would have been killed on their rescue mission if we hadn't shown up." He said smugly.

Ron shot him a dirty look but really couldn't argue with the validity of the statement.

McGonagall stared at them for a moment before speaking, "Well, in that case Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain Troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head and McGonagall continued, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left then and McGonagall turned her attention to the four left in the room.

"You were all very lucky. You each win your houses five points," she smiled a bit, "And another five points for each house for inter-house cooperation. Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go," but as they were leaving her voice stopped them on last time, "And Mr. Ambrosius, good spell work."

Merlin nodded his head and the four of them continued out of the girl's bathroom.

When they finally reached the staircase and were to split up Harry turned to them. "Thanks for coming Mryddin, Malfoy."

Draco sneered a bit, "I should of let it eat you all."

"Too bad it's a bit late for that." Ron grumbled crossing his arms.

Draco shrugged, "Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll get yourselves killed by something else."

"Why did you even bother following us then?" Harry asked, frowning.

Draco didn't answer but shot Merlin a dirty look, "I don't know." Then headed down the stairs and to their common room.

Merlin just smiled at Harry and Ron though and said, "Glad we could be of assistance." Before hurrying to catch up to Draco.

As he headed down the stairs he heard Ron refer to him as a weirdo but just smiled a bit wider at that. He had always been a bit strange.

When he caught up to Draco he was asked, "Why did we have to help them?" though Draco never turned to look at him.

"It was the right thing to do, Gryffindor or not." Merlin answered with a shrug, "I told you none of that stuff really matters to me and they were in trouble."

Draco stopped then and turned to look at him, "There's something off about you. You shouldn't have known that spell unless you've studied at your home, and there was no reason to think that they would have needed our help."

Merlin just shrugged again and started walking. When Draco caught back up with him Merlin smiled and said, "Maybe one day I'll tell you how strange I really am."

Draco snorted and the conversation was dropped.

When they arrived back at the Slytherin common room Draco told everyone all about how they had to rescue the three useless Gryffindor students from the rampaging Mountain Troll.

* * *

**First off thanks for reading and I don't own anything H.P or Merlin. I also don't know if you realize, or if I've mentioned it, but I am using some direct quotes from the book but I'm not going to mark them all.**

**Second I've already started planning the second year of Hogwarts and since I want Merlin to be there for the sorting, and Harry wasn't, I want a song for the sorting hat. I've started attempting to write it but any ideas or lines would be most appreciated. **

**Lastly I would love it if you guys would tell me if I should change things like who wins the house cup or Quidditch matches during, not just this book but all of them. **

**I think that's it. HOPE THIS GETS THROUGH!**


	11. Quidditch

**I'm finally back in civilization with the next chapter already written.**

**Okay I'm trying to decide if I want Draco to find out during the next 'book' or if he should figure out who Merlin is a few books later.**

**I'm also wondering if I should have Snape find out at the same time, or sooner, than Dumbledore. (I don't think Dumbledore will find out until after the Goblet Of Fire) **

**And just an FYI the Quidditch match, Lee's announcing, is word for word because they are watching the same game that they watched in the book and I want to stay true to the original story since I'm adding in a new character to see how he changes things, and I don't think he'd change this game.**

**Keep in mind there is no beta and so sometimes I miss things. If you tell me I'll correct it. I say this because I know I was putting Mryddian instead of Myrddin as Merlin's name but I don't know if I posted the mistake or if it was just on wordpad and I caught it in time.**

**Now, To The Story!**

* * *

Things settled down soon after the Troll incident. To Merlin's immense relief, and surprise, Draco had seemed to decide that harassing other students, especially those in Gryffindor, while Merlin was around wasn't worth it.

It also helped that they hadn't been running into Harry very often. Merlin trusted Draco to decide not to harass students on his own, with only a slight push in the right direction, but he knew Draco wouldn't drop his feud with Harry easily.

Merlin was doing well with the assigned homework, unsurprisingly, and he helped Draco from time to time as well. Merlin was also becoming more and more worried about what Voldemort was planning, as he didn't wish to endanger the kids at the school. His only comfort was he knew what at the moment Voldemort was trying to save himself and not revive Morgana.

Though he was not a natural seer as Morgana was Merlin knew his magic gave him visions once in a while if they were needed, but at the moment his magic was focused on Morgana so if anything were to change with her he was confident he would see it. He only wished his magic would focus on Voldemort half as much as her because he couldn't seem to find him in the Crystal of Neahtid.

Merlin was also debating on if he should be speaking to either Dumbledore or Snape about the knowledge he had acquired over the years and with his crystal, but that would mean revealing himself and he _knew_ that telling them now would only be bad. He also considered just giving them some information but they would be curious as to how a first year got that information, and would probably not trust him anyway.

He still disliked Snape as well, though he didn't distrust him. In fact he trusted Snape about as much as Dumbledore, if not more. That was mostly because he trusted Snape not to try to take control of the situation. Merlin feared if he told Dumbledore everything he would think that they could take on Morgana and get himself, and his people, involved in something they couldn't handle.

Merlin knew where Snape's loyalties were, but his past led him to lashing out at people, Harry in particular. The reason that Merlin had no sympathy for him was probably because he knew what it was like to loose the woman you love, and he had lost his love to a leader as well. The main difference was his leader was also his friend and he had never held her death against him and Arthur had never realized what he had done. Merlin never had the heart to tell him.

If Snape could only see that he wasn't the only one who had been dealt a bad hand, and that some people had gone through more pain than him, Merlin thought that he would be a much better person. As it was he still harassed Harry in class from time to time, and if it annoyed him enough Merlin would throw in a sarcastic comment to divert his attention.

Sometimes he wanted to explain everything to Snape just to make him understand the world a bit better than he thought it was and it could always be worse, but it wasn't time for anyone to know yet. It also didn't help that Snape's attitude had been made worse by the huge bite on his leg from the Cerberus, Fluffy, helping to guard the stone.

Merlin could also see a time approaching quickly where the philosopher's stone would be in danger but he couldn't do too much or he would risk throwing off the future. The outcome he was seeing through the crystal at the moment, while not perfect, was okay. Merlin was already beginning to plan alterations without throwing the outcome off too much.

Still, Merlin knew what he was seeing didn't include Morgana because while she was dead anything she would influence by coming back was blurred, becoming clearer only as the time of her resurrection drew nearer. It also didn't include him because he didn't decide to act until after he saw the visions. Merlin was glad he had learned how to have no intentions while looking into the crystal or it would be like in the past where he saw the outcome if he interfered when he thought he was seeing what the outcome would be if he didn't.

Merlin also spent time watching Harry, Hermione, and Ron through the crystal focusing more on the present than the future. He wanted to make sure that he had at least some idea of what they were doing and if they would need back up, or help.

Of everyone at the school Fred and George were the ones who most helped him relax even though they probably didn't realize it. He really appreciated them. They reminded of himself and Gwaine during the time of Camelot, because they weren't living up to their full potential but instead they used that potential for games and pranks.

Fred, George, and Lee had also accepted him into their group recently. He didn't get to spend as much time with them as he would like but they did make his life a bit more relaxing. They had accepted him because he had done his own prank last week as they had asked.

He had gone into the kitchens and while he was there he dropped a bit of potion into the pumpkin juice going to the Ravenclaw table. It made it so that those who drank the potion were unable to speak for 24 hours, it was made even better by the fact that it was on a day where Slytherin had classes with them. They were much less annoying when they couldn't speak.

The teachers couldn't figure out who had done it because it had to have been put in while it was at the kitchens and the house-elves were pleading ignorant. Merlin had smiled a bit at that because he knew they wouldn't betray him. Fred, George, and Lee had bugged him for weeks about why they had not only allowed him to put something into the food but didn't rat him out for it. Eventually Merlin just claimed to be sneaky because he didn't want to get the house-elves in trouble or give himself away.

Right now it was the day before the big Quidditch match, the first of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

His classes had been rather dull and none of the other students were paying much attention either, unless they were in Ravenclaw, because everyone was waiting for tomorrow's game. The rumor going around, which had been confirmed, was that Harry would be playing seeker for Gryffindor. Draco hadn't stopped complaining since he heard about it. If fact that's what Draco was doing, yet again, while Merlin ate his lunch nodding at regular intervals so that Draco would know he was listening.

"How could they let Potter on a Quidditch team? Even if it is Gryffindor." Draco complained.

Zabini let out a chuckle under his breath, "Better for us then, he's been living with muggles so he probably doesn't even know the rules."

Goyle and Crabbe nodded in agreement with Zabini's statement.

Draco slammed his hand down on the table hard and leaned over at the three sitting across from him. Merlin glanced over at Draco, sitting to the right of him, curiously. "That's not the bloody point!" Draco argued, "If they were going to be accepting first years they should have allowed me to join as well!" Draco opened his mouth to speak again but then closed it again quickly. Merlin could hear his teeth clench together.

Merlin tried to hold back his smile. He knew what Draco had been about to say and was surprised that he hadn't, but he was also proud. 'My father will hear about this' didn't cross his lips.

"Yeah, of course, you're right." Zabini agreed quickly and quietly, trying not to attract any more attention to himself.

Draco stood then, "I'm done eating. I will see you all in class."

He stormed out then and Merlin sighed before following him out. When they were out of the Great Hall and heading outside Merlin spoke, startling Draco who had yet to realize that he was being followed, "Slow down Draco, I'm not going to chase you."

Draco spun around then to face Merlin. "Did I ask you to follow me Myrddin?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, but I was done eating," Merlin shrugged, "Though if you want me to leave then I will."

Draco frowned and then turned away from him but didn't start to walk again. Merlin took this as an okay and caught up to him so they could continue the walk together. Neither spoke until they stood far away from anyone else. It was pretty cold but both did a fairly good job of ignoring it.

"You already knew about Potter didn't you Myrddin?" Draco questioned as he turned to face Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. "I might have heard about it earlier."

"When?"

"Around the time that he received the broom." It was actually earlier but he wasn't going to admit that because then he wouldn't have an excuse for how he found out.

"And why didn't you mention this sooner?" Draco asked stubbornly.

"Didn't think it mattered much." Merlin answered with a shrug.

"Didn't think it…Didn't think it mattered much!?" Draco was outraged.

"Yeah, besides there was nothing we could do about it anyway."

Draco looked like he was about to argue but then, at the last second, he sighed instead before mumbling about fighting it and getting on the team. After Draco's mumbling and complaining came to an end they both went quiet and the subject was dropped in favor of another.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you are sneaking out of the dorm for?"

Merlin shook his head; they had been having this argument since Draco found out that he had been sneaking out regularly. He didn't do it every day anymore but, maybe, once a week to check on the unicorns and speak to the things living in the forest. The unicorns were being injured regularly (with the exception of the first Unicorn that had been attacked) he had managed to save them before they died. It was a frightening thought, that someone could be so evil and cruel.

"Of course I'll tell you eventually but now is not the time."

Draco narrowed his eyes before turning away, "It's almost time for class we'd better head back."

Merlin followed him without a word.

At the moment the main reason he didn't want to tell Draco about what he was doing was because he was sure that Draco would insist on going with him and he'd begun putting the pieces together and the picture didn't look very good.

Merlin could only conclude that Voldemort was not just coming back but was near the school and had some how gotten his hands on a body even though that body wasn't his. That would explain why he couldn't find Voldemort in the crystal. If his soul was split, as he guessed it was because he could think of no other way that he would remain after dying, then the crystal would not be able to find a single piece of his soul.

He'd also decided that if his soul was at Hogwarts and that it was attached to someone it was probably attached to Quirrell. Knowing did not necessarily comfort him as he was pretty sure Voldemort was a teacher.

That was another reason why he felt hesitant to tell Draco anything too though and it was because, while he had been getting better, his father was a loyal follower of Voldemort's and if Draco mentioned this to his father or mother he could be ordered to help Voldemort and Merlin couldn't be sure that he wouldn't obey.

"How do you think we'll do in the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Merlin asked, as they got closer to the classroom.

"We're going to win of course. Gryffindor won't stand a chance with or without Potter," Draco said smugly, and just like that the tension was gone and they were discussing tomorrow's game.

Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle met up with Merlin and Draco inside of the classroom and they too had been discussing the upcoming Quidditch match (again).

The lesson progressed slowly and by the time they headed to the dorm room Merlin felt like it was much later than it had in actuality, Merlin was exhausted.

It was because of that he headed up to bed earlier than the others.

The next morning he got up earlier than the others too. He waited in the common room reading one of the books he had only recently acquired. It was newer than most of his collection but still stood out too much because it was old and rare as well. He had disguised the book with a spell so it looked like a book from their History of Magic class.

After about an hour Merlin heard someone opening the door that lead to the boy's dormitory, but Merlin didn't look up until he heard the familiar voice say, "Are we heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast or what? I'm starving."

Without looking up Merlin tucked the book into his bag and stood, "Sure Draco, lets head up then."

Draco nodded and they headed to the Great Hall. They ran into a few people on the way but most just got out of their way. The Great Hall had more people than it usually did at this time, and most of those people were sitting at either the Slytherin or Gryffindor table. Merlin assumed it was because most were waiting in anticipation for the upcoming match and no one wanted to be late, but it was like that every year.

By eleven o'clock everyone was sitting in the stands, and by that Merlin meant everyone. It wasn't just Slytherin and Gryffindor but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. There may have been a few people who chose not to attend, but if there was then it wasn't enough to notice. Many of the students Merlin saw had binoculars and it came as no surprise because it wasn't unusual. It helped that even though the seats were lifted as high as they were at times the game got to far away to see from them.

Merlin, Draco, and the other Slytherins sat opposite of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were spread out depending on which team they were rooting for.

With his own binoculars Merlin could see Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean across from them. They had made a big banner in support of Harry with a lion that changed color on it.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams headed out and on to the field and everyone broke out into cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing, not to Merlin's surprise, considering that the person who gives the first years their flying lessons are usually the ones to referee. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, a broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, when they were all surrounding her. Merlin recognized that she was mostly speaking to the Captain of the Slytherin team, the sixth year Marcus Flint. "Mount your brooms, please."

They all mounted their brooms and prepared for the game to start. Madam Hooch lifted her silver whistle to her lips and gave a loud blast.

All fifteen players, on their brooms, rose up in the air and took off.

The announcer, Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan, said, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too –"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall scolded.

Draco, and the other Slytherin's sneered at the blatant favoritism coming from their announcer.

"Sorry, Professor." Lee said, not sounding too sorry about it.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle," Draco smiled, "Slytherins Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint fling like an eagle up there – he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood," Draco cursed under his breath, "And the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The students in Gryffindor, or rooting for them, cheered loudly, covering up the Slytherin students' groans of frustration.

"He clearly has a favorite team," Draco mumbled next to Merlin with a tight frown and narrowed eyes. Merlin nodded, as he couldn't help but to agree. "But," Draco continued, "Slytherin still has a chance and they'd better not loose."

Merlin took a glance at the Gryffindor stands and noticed that Hagrid had joined them, but besides that nothing interesting had happened. Merlin had suddenly gotten a bad feeling about today.

Merlin kept his eye on Harry at all times as he watched the game progress. He had yet to spot the Snitch and wished it would show up so the game could end.

Harry was almost taken out by a Bludger, but he dodged, and Fred, who had been chasing after it yelled something at Harry as he went by knocking the Bludger toward Flint.

Lee was now saying, "Slytherin in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

The crowd began to murmur then as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too buys looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Merlin saw it, and noticed that Harry saw it too. The Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it as well. The two seekers were flying at the Snitch, even with each other, and the Chasers had seemed to forget they were playing as they stopped in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs, and though Merlin liked the kid he did want his own team to win. He watched in anticipation as the Snitch darted ahead, but it should have still been in their line of sight.

A roar of rage came from the Gryffindor's side of the stands as Marcus Flint blocked Harry and made Harry's broom spin off course. The Gryffindors screamed, "Foul!"

The Slytherin's were cheering. "That was no foul!" Draco called out loudly.

Lee was finding it more difficult not to take sides. "So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled, annoyed.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul –"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you _–"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession." Merlin could hear Lee's sarcasm and he knew McGonagall could too but she chose to ignore it. Besides that was probably the best they could hope for Lee's neutrality.

While they were screaming no one was paying attention to the seekers, Harry in particular. Harry's broom, and Harry on it, started to fall, but it only lasted a second before it came back up. Merlin immediately knew that something was wrong. It was then that Merlin realized that Harry no longer had any control over the broom he was on.

Lee kept commenting though, and no one else really noticed, "Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherins score – oh no…"

Everyone is Slytherin was cheering. No one else seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely as it was jerking and twitching.

Then, suddenly, everyone had begun to notice Harry. The whispers grew throughout the stands. "He suddenly forgot how to fly or something?" Draco snorted.

Harry's broom had started to roll over and over, with him barely hanging on, and then it jerked sharply and Harry seemed to fall off it. He was now barely hanging on to it as one hand had slipped from the broom.

Merlin glanced around to find out where the spell was coming from. First he spotted Snape who was staring unblinking at Harry's broom, and if Merlin had to guess, was the only reason Harry was still hanging on to the broom at all, and then he found Quirrell, who was also staring unblinkingly at Harry's broom. Merlin was watching a battle of wills that neither was winning.

Merlin whispered an old magic spell under his breath that placed a light shield over Harry and his broom. Neither noticed the inference, in fact neither had Harry, as he still couldn't move his broom. The only difference was now the broom couldn't move and neither spell caster could shake him off.

The Weasleys tried to get close enough to help him but between the two teacher's curses and Merlin's shield neither could get close enough. They moved below him and seemed to be preparing to catch him if he should happen to fall.

Flint had ignored the crisis and had taken the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone on the field noticing or trying to stop him.

Merlin took his attention off of Harry then, knowing that his spell (and the Weasley twins) would keep Harry from falling to his death. He now used his binoculars to once again spot Quirrell among the teachers. It was right as Merlin spotted Quirrell that he saw Hermione shove Quirrell out of the way and broke he concentration. Merlin smirked at the happy accident because now there was no need to interfere anymore. As he was releasing his hold on Harry he heard shouting coming from the stands where the teachers were seated. Snape's cloak had caught fire and Merlin had to suppress his groan of annoyance. If this was anything to go by the trio must have decided that Snape was the enemy.

During the commotion Harry had managed to, finally, pull himself back up on to his broom and he began to fly. Draco huffed in disappointment because Harry hadn't fallen from his broom.

Soon Harry was speeding toward the ground and a second later he had clapped his hand to his mouth as he fell off of his broom and on to the ground. It was a good thing his was already so close to it. Then he was on all fours coughing, it looked like he was to be sick, and he spit out something golden. The Snitch.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving the gold ball above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it," Flint hollered.

Draco was echoing him in the stands, "What the hell was that!" he called.

Slytherin, in general, was very put out by the outcome of the first match, and a match against Gryffindor no less. To prove this Flint was still howling about how the Snitch was caught twenty minutes later, but he hadn't made any difference as Harry's catch broke no rules.

Lee Jordan was happily shouting the results and the Gryffindors were celebrating. The Slytherin students had begun to disperse, as they didn't want to hang around for the celebration.

"Complete rubbish." Draco stated, as they got closer to the entrance to the common room.

"I know," Zabini agreed, "Catching it in his mouth like should be cheating."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly grunting in approval.

As they reached the entrance to the common room, Draco said the password for the group so they could head in, "Dementor," and as they headed inside Draco turned to Merlin and asked, "Well, what did you think of Potter's catch Myrddin?"

"He could've done it more gracefully," Merlin said with a smirk, "But I'd rather have had our seeker catch it instead."

Draco huffed, "Me as well."

* * *

**This chapter had the most words so far, and since I'm posting this right as I entered my house I haven't checked my reviews yet, but I see that I do have some. They make me so happy and encourage me to post. Otherwise I start writing but posting is hard because I don't know how good it is. See my normal writing is a bit better because when I write fanfics I try to stay true to the characters and facts of the story. I hope I've been doing pretty good with that.**

**Am I changing Draco too fast? I thought with him being younger he'd be more willing to change but does his change seem reasonable for right now?**

**The next book I think I'm going to add more of the twins but they won't be main until probably the 3rd when I've played with Draco enough for him to be able to be _kinda_ friends with them.**

**If there is anything you guys want to see message me and I'll see what I can do. I also want to know if you want me to start a new story for each book or continue on this with a message at the beginning of each new book.**


	12. Before the Break

**I considered combining this with the last chapter but decided not to because even though it is short I liked this one by itself. I finally got to have Draco talk to the trio without serious insults so you can really see how he's changed.**

**I already have the next chapter pretty much written but I can't promise to keep this pace. I still need to figure out what I'm going to do with the end of the book and my classes for college are going to be starting soon.**

* * *

As Christmas got closer it got colder. Even Merlin's Merlin, Adora, was having problems flying in the cold weather, so he put an old enchantment over it so it would not be disturbed by the icy weather. It also didn't help that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeon, and even with the fires going it was still cold and they could usually see their breath.

Draco and the other Slytherin students who would be attending the Malfoy's Christmas party spoke about it more often. Draco had begun telling Merlin what to expect and how he should be on his best behavior and _not_ mention his habit of standing up for Gryffindors, Mudbloods, and Blood-traitors.

It was during one of Snape's potions classes, in the freezing dungeon classroom, that Zabini, who was angry and frustrated at Harry's ever-increasing fame and Draco's lack of a real reaction, looked at Harry and said quite loudly, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Merlin frowned at the remark and looked away. Crabbe and Golye chuckled while Zabini smiled. Lately they had been spending more time with, following, Zabini instead of Draco.

Merlin was actually a bit proud of Draco because while he was certainly upset at the loss to Gryffindor he hadn't pushed the matter too much outside of the common room. Zabini hadn't been so graceful. He had spent a majority of his time making fun of Harry for how the catch had been made and only stopped that when he realized no one, outside of Crabbe and Goyle, had found his comments very funny. That was mostly because more people were impressed by Harry's catch than not.

That was what had led Zabini back to making remarks about Harry's family.

Merlin had become more annoyed with Zabini lately because of that and had been avoiding him more often. Draco had noticed and been separating himself from them as well and hanging out with Merlin more often. Merlin now spent most of his time with either Draco or the Weasley twins, but never at the same time because neither group was ready for that.

The rest of the class passed fairly uneventfully and Merlin was glad that Snape had not verbally harassed Harry that class, and had been doing so less often lately, though that could have been because his was more preoccupied with Quirrell and Voldemort lately.

When the four Slytherin students left Snape's classroom together they found a large fir tree being held by Hagrid blocking the corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in front of the tree talking to Hagrid.

Zabini stepped in front of the group and toward the four blocking their way and said with a cold drawl, "Would you mind moving out of the way?" Then he zoned in on Ron and Draco shot a look Merlin's way wanting to know what he was going to do about it, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"Zabini," Merlin said sharply before he could say much else.

Zabini turned to Merlin then gave him a look full of loathing and Merlin wasn't surprised, as Zabini must have noticed his refusal to harass other students. "What Ambrosius? Are you going to stand up for your Blood-traitor friend? What would your parents think?"

"If my parents were alive," Merlin said harshly, "I think they'd be rather glad I wasn't being a bloody prat."

Zabini's smirk dropped at the first part but by the end he had resumed his could-care-less façade.

Draco glanced between the two of them, as if waiting for a fight to break out. The trio and Hagrid couldn't really figure out what was going on. Hagrid, in particular, was confused, as he had not known that a few times before Merlin had helped them as well.

Zabini stared at Merlin and seemed to debate whether or not he should try to go after him, but after seeing that Draco was glaring at him, and not Merlin, decided to turn his attack back to its original target.

"Well Weasley, you going to upgrade to Hagrid's hut? Even sharing it with an oaf like him should give you more room than anyone in your family is used to."

Before Merlin could deflect Zabini's attack Ron had enough and took a dive at him. It was unfortunate that Snape had chosen to climb up the stairs at that moment, "WEASLEY!"

Ron released Zabini at Snape's yell and stepped back.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said in Ron's defense, sticking his head out from behind the tree he was holding to see Snape, "Zabini was insultin' his family."

Snape looked at all the students coolly, "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," He paused for a second staring not at Ron but at Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. Draco hung back with Merlin, and Merlin and Snape stared at each other. "Move along Mr. Ambrosius." Snape said as his eyes narrowed further before moving forward, and past them.

"I'll get him," Ron said, grinding his teeth staring at Zabini, who hadn't even looked back at Merlin or Draco, "One of these days, I'll get him –"

Merlin wasn't surprised, as Zabini had taken over picking on other student for Draco and was worse than Draco had ever been. "I hate them both," Harry declared, "Zabini and Snape."

It was then they seemed to notice Draco and Merlin were still standing in front of them. Hermione spoke to them first, "Thank you, for helping us, again."

Merlin scratched the back of his head and looked away, even after all these years he still hadn't gotten used to being praised, though it was probably due to the fact that he rarely took credit for his actions. "No problem."

Instead of speaking to Merlin, Ron had turned and faced Draco instead, "No offense or anything Malfoy," Ron said sarcastically, snorting after Draco's last name, "But Zabini is much worse than you. I'd rather you were the one bugging us."

Draco snorted, "He's trying to _prove_ himself. I harass you for the utter pleasure of it Weasley, Potter, Granger."

Merlin smirked then, because while Draco was insulting them at least he was speaking with them civilly. Draco noticed Merlin's smirk though and said quickly as he turned away from the trio and toward Merlin, "Well, what are you smirking at Myrddin?" then he turned and slipped past Hagrid with the tree, "Lets head to the Great Hall already."

Merlin's smirk strained for a second at the familiar words, Arthur had said the a million times, before his face relaxed into a full blown smile, "Sure, whatever you say Draco."

He waved at the trio as he passed and noticed that Hagrid's confused look had only gotten worse during the conversation. "What was _that_ about?" Hagrid asked as Merlin and Draco got farther away.

Merlin couldn't hear what else was said but silently prayed to the old religion that they would manage to stay out of trouble during the break, not that he had much hope of that happening.

When they reached the Slytherin table Draco gave him a strange look and Merlin looked back at him, "What is it?"

"I was expecting you to punch him," Draco said rather calmly, "And I'm rather annoyed that you've some how made it seem that I like _Gryffindors_, _Mudbloods,_ and _Blood-traitors,_" Draco finished with disgust.

Merlin just smiled at him though, "Don't worry Draco, I'm sure they still hate you too."

Draco huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything back and instead began to eat.

As they got up to go back to the common room to pack Draco asked, without looking at Merlin, "By the way, if you're going to be alone for the holidays, my parents said it would be fine if you stayed with us the entire time."

"Sure," Merlin said with a shrug. He knew Draco's family had only offered because of his connections but it would be better than being alone, and this way he could make sure Draco's parents didn't ruin all of his hard work. "One of my house-elves will be at the station waiting for me. I'll bring him along so if I need anything from my house I can send him to fetch it."

Draco nodded. "My parents will be pleased."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I hope that you guys will review**


End file.
